Everything's Changing
by Bina23
Summary: A/U. After an unpleasant past and an accident that actually wasn't an accident Clary is finally able to go live with her mother and brother. However, she didn't count on a certain golden-haired boy who would sweep her off her feet. Is she able to forget what had happened to her? Pain.Sorrow. Rape. Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

At the moment Clary was lying in her bed fast asleep until…

"CLARY!" Jonathan, her brother opened the door to her room and walked next her bed. He gently nudged Clary's shoulder to wake her but Clary didn't even move.

"Clary, come on you have half an hour to get ready." Clary rolled over to face her brother. However her eyes were still closed.

"I don't want to go to school. I will just lay her and sleep the whole day and miss my first day of school."

"Hi it won't be that bad you are lucky that you skipped a grade and now you will be in the same like me."

"You're right." With that Clary jumped out of her bed. "I'll take a shower, get dressed and we can drive together to school."

"I have to pick up some friends so either you are ready in 10 minutes or you have to drive by yourself. " Jon replied.

"Great, then I'm driving by myself and meet you there." She walked to her new bathroom when Jon called.

"I would hurry up if I were you. You have twenty minutes to drive to school."

Quickly, Clary jumped in the shower and washed her hair. After that she used her Coconut Shimmer Body Butter and rubbed it on her legs so that they would shimmer in the sun. Putting on her bra and panties she went to her closed to decide on what to wear. She chose jeans shorts and a white tank top which showed off her curves. The day before, she had painted her nails in crimson which matched her hair color. Then, to complete her outfit she put on some crystal hoop earrings and applied mascara. **(Outfit in my profile**) She didn't need to put on makeup due to the fact that she has a clean skin. Thus, Clary went downstairs to be greeted by her mother, Jocelyn making pancakes.

"Good morning, honey."

"Morning." Jocelyn set a plate of pancakes in front of her and glass of milk. "Jon is already gone. "

"I know he told me." Clary told her mom.

"But I guess he didn't tell you that I have a surprise for you."

Clary choked on her milk. "What? A surprise? For me?" "I know that the past years weren't that easy for you living with your father and so… so after your accident I told you that you aren't allowed to drive your old bike because it wouldn't be safe. This is why; Luke helped me finding a new one for you so here are the keys. It's in the garage."

"Are you serious?" Clary exclaimed. Then, she ran to her mother and hugged her jumping for joy.

Prompt Clary put on her golden goose high tops and grabbed her leather jacket.

"Bye, mom and thank you." Clary shouted and before she closed the door she called again. "Love you, mom."

"Love you, too honey." Jocelyn replied back.

When Clary opened the garage door she saw a 2012-Ducati-848-EVO in black. "Oh my gosh. This is awesome." She slid her hands over the new bike admiring the beauty of it. Thereupon, she attached her black helmet and swung her leg over the bike and revved up the engine. For a moment Clary enjoyed this moment to feel the bike vibrated shaking her body. Then, she accelerated and drove to school.

* * *

Jon had just picked up his friends Alec, Jace and their sister they were standing next to Jon's car waiting for his sister.

"Jon, when is she coming?" Isabelle asked impatiently.

"Izzy, I told you that I just woke her up before I picked you up. She will be here in the next 5 minutes?"

"Why didn't you let her drive with you?"Alec asked curiously.

"Because I wanted to let her sleep a little bit longer. She arrived yesterday at 11pm."

"So her name is Clary. Why didn't you tell us that you have a sister?" Jace demanded an answer.

"I don't know. But look you get to know her now that she's living with us again."

Their conversation was interrupted when a motorbike entered the parking lot. Clary saw her brother and noticed that he didn't recognize her probably because he didn't know about the bike like her. Therefore, she drove in his direction and stopped right in front of him.

Alec, Jace, Izzy and Jon looked at her like she was crazy. So Clary came to the conclusion that she should put off her helmet to show herself.

"What's up?" Clary asked.

"Are you kidding me? She bought you a new one!" Jon shouted attracting some people's attention.

"Yes, she did. But isn't he beautiful." Clary petted her bike.

"You named your bike?" Alec asked.

"Yes, I call him Jack."

"There she is. My sweet little sister. Clary these are Alec, Izzy and Jace. Guys this is my sister." Jon demonstrated to Clary.

* * *

**Review...**


	2. Chapter 2

Clary stared at them. They seemed to be really nice. She probably made a big entrance by riding her bike the way they were looking at her. Clary looked at Isabelle. The only way to describe her was gorgeous. She has long, ink black hair and dark brown eyes. She was quite tall almost as tall like her brother and she was slim. Very slim. Isabelle wore a blue-white striped dress with a brown belt around her waist combined with brown wedges and a brown tote. (**Outfit in my profile**) All in all she really looked gorgeous. Alec looked similar to Isabelle's appearance. He also had black hair but instead of brown he had blue eyes. He wore jeans shorts with a dark blue t-shirt which matched his eyes.

Then, there was Jace. Clary thought that he must be an angel. He has fine wavy gold blond hair and eyes are a deep gold color shining in even the dimmest of lights and he has long eyelashes which every girl would probably be jealous of. His skin is perfectly tanned to a golden color. He also has a square jaw that adds to his beautiful and strong appearance.

Realizing that Clary was staring she looked away before someone would notice. However, Jace just caught her staring and smirked.

"Like what you see?" He asked.

Clary tried to stay calm, looked into his eyes and said seriously.

"Not really." Jon, Izzy and Alec burst into laughter.

"What?" Clary wondered out loud.

"I...I..." Izzy had problems to formulate a whole sentence. After she recovered she turned to Clary and said.

"I think you're the first girl who resists Jace's charm."

"Well, it's pleasure to me."

"I think we are going to be really good friends." With that Izzy linked arms with Clary and they walked together in the school building.

"Damn, your sister is …" _stunning, beautiful, ravishing, and even cute_ Jace said thinking about a fitting way to describe her.

"Dude, that's my sister I don't want to listen you talking about how she is. But if I were you I would be careful she can kick your ass." Jon interrupted Jace.

"As if..." Jace uttered.

"You'll see."

* * *

Isabelle and Clary walked to the office.

"Are you nervous?" Izzy suddenly asked.

"If I say no, would you believe me?" Clary responded.

"Maybe. So tell me why Jon just told us this morning that he has a sister. I mean I know him for 4 years now and he never told us something about a sister, you know." Izzy looked at her waiting for an answer.

"It's difficult." Clary sighed. "I used to live with my father because I decided that he shouldn't live alone when my parents divorced. And…"

Clary was interrupted when suddenly the bell rang indicating that classes start.

"I tell you someday okay." Clary said timidly.

"It's okay. It wouldn't be good to tell me something here anyway. These guys love to gossip so you have to be careful who and where you tell someone okay. Here is the office. Sorry I have to go. I'm already late. But I think you can handle yourself right."

Clary nodded and entered the office. Immediately, the secretary looked up to smile at her.

"You must be our new student. What was the name?" The secretary asked and rummaged around in her papers.

Clary just wanted to tell her name, when…

"Ahh, Clary Fray is the Name. Are you related to Jonathan Fray?" She asked.

"Yes I do. He's my brother, Miss?"

"Great. Mr. Starkweather wants to talk to you." The Secretary stood up and walked over to the principal's room with Clary hot on her heels and knocked on the door.

"? Miss Fray is here?"

"Send her in." Clary heard a deep voice coming from the door behind and then, the secretary pushed her inside.

Behind the big table sat a thin man with grey-streaked hair and a long beaky nose who wore a neat, grey, tweed suit.

"Good Morning, Miss Fray."

"Good Morning, Mr. Starkweather." Clary greeted back politely.

"Call me Hodge, okay." Thereupon, Clary nodded and waited for him to talk.

"I wanted to talk to you about joining the soccer team. I'm aware that our team only consists of boys but I read your record and you got 1st in state and 4th state in nationals. So I want you to play in our team. What do you say?" Hodge waited hopefully for Clary's decision.

"I'd really like to but don't you think that the coach has something against a girl playing with his boys?"

"I have already talked to Coach K. and he is already looking forward to you joining the team."Hodge informed Clary.

"Yeah then I can show these guys how it's done."

Clary smirked. She thought about the look she will get when Jon see her joining the team. She had never told him or her mother that she plays soccer due to the fact that she had actually started playing because her father forced her to do so. However, that wasn't the only thing he had forced her but this was beside the point.

"So I'll suggest that you drive home during lunch so you can get your things you will need."

"Okay."

"Well, here is your schedule. You can go now."

* * *

In her classes before lunch, Clary didn't know anyone but her she met Simon. He appeared to be a geek because of his gamer t-shirt and his glasses but Clary could easily talk to him. He has dark brown hair and coffee brown eyes. Simon also told her that he is a relationship with Isabelle which confused Clary a bit because they seemed to be so different. But people say "Opposite attracts".

Simon asked her to join him and the group for lunch but Clary nicely declined and told him to tell her brother that she will see him on the field. He looked at her confused so that she chuckled. "Just tell him okay?"

"Yeah…"

After that Clary made her way to her bike and drove home to pick up some things.

Simon walked over to their lunch table and saw that Izzy was already there. He sat next to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey you." He said into her ears and put his arm around her waist so that she leaned into him.

2 minutes later Jon and Jace appeared and sat down.

"Hey Simon didn't you just talk to Clary? Where is she?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot she told me to tell you that she will see you on the field. I don't know what she meant but I thought you would guess."

"Man, I have no idea."

Then, Alec walked to the table with his boyfriend Magnus. They sat down and immediately started a new conversation.

"Like your dress, Izzy." Magnus informed her.

"Thanks. Bought it yesterday."

"So where is this lovely girl I heard from Alec." Magnus turned to Jonathan.

"I don't know. Wait there she is. Clary over here!"Jon shouted.

Clary turned around and headed to them and inadvertently sat down next to Jace.

"Hey where were you?" Izzy asked.

"I had to fetch some things from home and then I saw that I still had some time and Simon told me that the lunch here is horrible so I stopped at a restaurant and look what I've got for us."

Clary grabbed the bag and two large cartons of pizza were now lying on the table.

"Jesus, I love you, Clary." Jace exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him in shock. Jace realized what he had said and quickly added.

"I mean that you brought pizza. We all know that these food here if you can call it that tastes awful even worse than Izzy's food.

"Hey."Izzy slapped his arm.

"What am I right?" Jace asked the others.

"He does have a point." Alec replied.

Everyone forgot what Jace had said and started to eat the still warm pizza.

* * *

**So what do you think? Review...**

**:)**


	3. Sing

School was over now. Clary walked to the lockers room which was already occupied by half of the soccer team. She went through the lockers when the boys noticed her.

"Whoa, there's a girl in here."

"Dude, we can see her, too." Someone else said.

Clary ignored them but suddenly someone smacked her from behind. Turning around she caught the boy's hand and pressed it tightly.

"Do this one more time and I hit you where the sun doesn't shine." Clary warned.

The boy gulped and nodded.

"Great, now go." Clary said in a fake sweet tone and the boy left directly. Everybody was staring at her. She stepped one step forward and the boys stepped one back afraid that she would hurt them. The silence was interrupted when the coach started to chuckle.

"Well, well I see you can handle a bunch of guys on your own." Then, Coach K motioned for her to follow him in his office. And so she did and sat on the chair in front of the coach.

"So you're Clarissa Fray."

"Clary, please." Clary replied.

"Well, Clary I have to admit when Hodge told me to let a girl join my team I wasn't really happy but after I've read you record I'd be honored if you would like to play for this team." Coach K offered. "What do you say?"

"Of course, I really would like to play for your team and show these guys how to kick ass." Clary smirked.

"Great, then you can use the locker room on the other side it's usually occupied by the cheerleaders but I talked to their coach and she said it would be okay for you to use it."

Coach K opened the door and Clary stepped out of the office to find an empty locker room. Then, she walked over to the girl's locker room. It was empty as well so she looked for an empty space and changed into her soccer gear. (In my profile)

* * *

The team had already started to play when Clary walked on the field. Just as she stepped on it a ball was flying here way. Due to the fact that she was used to that she caught the ball and kicked it back.

The whole team was gaping at her.

"Clary, what are you doing here?" Jonathan stepped forward and asked.

Before Clary had a chance to answer the coach interrupted.

"Guys, this is Clary. She will be on our team." Jonathan looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Are you kidding me? This is my sister. She draws. She skates but she doesn't play soccer."

"Actually I do play. And I'm one of the best if I do say myself." Clary smirked.

Clary hadn't realized that the team stood around her in a circle when Jace stepped out of it.

"Well show us what you got." Jace demanded and smirked because of his clever idea.

"Sure. What should I do?"

"One on One." Jace told her.

Matt was the first one to attack Clary and she simply dodged him. The next one tried to push her away but at the same moment she stop the ball and he fall flat on his face and Clary had to suppress a giggle. After that she nutmeg the following one and swerved the rest.

To say the team was impressed was a misunderstood. They were all looking at her as if she had just run down the field naked screaming _I'm sexy and I know it._

"Holy crap. Why didn't you tell me that you play?" Jonathan exclaimed.

"No shit. You really are good." Jace complimented her. Clary's cheeks turned slightly reddish.

* * *

After the team accepted her they played until practice was over. The boys went to shower but Clary just grabbed her things and drove home.

Her mom was still at work so she was alone at home. She showered and put on pale blue boy shorts, socks and a white tank top. She quickly dried her hair so that they loosely hang down her shoulders. Due to the fact that she wouldn't go anywhere this day she didn't care to put on makeup. Then, she returned back to her room, got her iPod and plugged in her earphones listening to My Chemical Romance

_Sing it out,  
Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings.  
Sing it out,  
Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs._

Her stomach rumbled so she decided to make her something to eat. Making her way to the kitchen she started to sing along and moved along the beat.

_For every time  
that they want to count you out,  
and use your voice  
every single time you open up your mouth_

_[Refrain:]_

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the world that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world_

Rummaging in the cabinets she found ingredients to make some pancakes. She mixed them together and switched on the stove.

_Sing it out, boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means  
Sing it out, girl before they kill what tomorrow brings  
You've got to  
make a choice,  
if the music drowns you out.  
And raise your voice,  
every single time they try and shut your mouth._

_[Refrain:]_

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the world that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world_

_Cleaned up corporation,  
Progress  
Dying in the  
process  
Children that can talk about it  
Living on the  
railways  
creeping, moving sideways  
sell it till your last days  
Buy yourself the motivation!_

_Generation nothing  
Nothing but a death scene  
Product of a white dream  
I am not the singer that you wanted,  
but a dancer  
I refuse to answer  
Talk about the person rolling from the ones who want to get away_

_Keep running!_

_[Refrain:]_

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
every time you that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the world that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world_

_You've got to see what tomorrow brings!  
Sing it for the world,  
Sing it for the world  
Yeah, you've got to be what tomorrow needs!  
Sing it for the world,  
Sing it for the world._

Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Jonathan and Jace entered the house to be greeted by a singing and dancing Clary. Jace glanced at her and his gaze stopped upon her hips which were swaying along the music.

Clary didn't seem to realize that she wasn't alone anymore and continued to sing. When the song stopped she heard someone clearing his throat as she turned around she slipped on the floor due to her shock. Waiting to bang on the floor she closed her eyes. Surprisingly, Clary felt someone's hands around her waist so she wouldn't fall. She slowly opened her eyes to gaze in to golden warm eyes .Neither Jace nor Clary were able to look away both feeling a spark where they touched each other.

* * *

**So, what do you say?**

**Please review so I know that I should continue.**

**;)**


	4. Holding Out For A Hero

_Previously:_

_Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Jonathan and Jace entered the house to be greeted by a singing and dancing Clary. Jace glanced at her and his gaze stopped upon her hips which were swaying along the music. _

_Clary didn't seem to realize that she wasn't alone anymore and continued to sing. When the song stopped she heard someone clearing his throat as she turned around she slipped on the floor due to her shock. Waiting to bang on the floor she closed her eyes. Surprisingly, Clary felt someone's hands around her waist so she wouldn't fall. She slowly opened her eyes to gaze in to golden warm eyes .Neither Jace nor Clary were able to look away both feeling a spark where they touched each other..._

* * *

They were staring at each other forgetting everything around them. Gold met Green. Suddenly someone cleared their throat and their gaze broke apart as Jace and Clary looked at who had interrupted them. Jonathan stood behind the counter and shook his head.

Clary squirmed under Jace touched so Jace turned to her and said.

"It's not every day that I have a gorgeous girl squirming in my arms." He winked at her and looked her up and down. Clary realized what she was wearing or rather what she wasn't wearing and blushed.

However she quickly collected herself and slapped his hands away.

"Put your hands away I don't wanna know where they've been." Jace released his hold, sat on the countertop and smirked at her.

Ignoring him, Clary turned to the others and asked.

"So who wants some pancakes?"

"I really would like some but Magnus, Alec, Simon and I are going on a double date." Izzy answered.

"Really, that's great." Clary replied.

"Yeah, that's really great." Alec murmured under his breath sarcastically.

"What's that, Honey bear?" Magnus asked.

"Nothing." Alec blushed and made his way to the door.

So, that left Jonathan, Jace and Clary alone.

"Well, here are some pancakes if you want some." Clary told them and walked to her room.

"Clary!" Jon called after her."Jace is sleeping here tonight."

"Great."

With that she closed the door, put on a sweatshirt and pulled out her sketchbook of her bag and began to draw.

* * *

"_Please, don't do this." Clary begged. "Please."_

_A big bruise was already forming on her left cheek. But he didn't care. He hit, kicked and pushed her._

_Clary knew if she didn't stop begging he would have had his fun much more with her so she stopped. _

_However, this day it was different, he began to slide his fingers down her stomach to her jeans. He had never done this before. As he started to unbutton her jeans Clary started to panic and cried. Tears were rolling down her cheek and a sob escaped her throat. "Please don't." Then, he threw her into the wall and Clary lost her consciousness but this wasn't the last time she lost it._

"Don't." Clary woke up in a cold sweat. She thought the dreams had stopped but unfortunately they didn't. She slowly put her hands one her stomach and lifted her shirt. There on her stomach was a 5inches long scar. Clary still remembered the night it had happened.

Trying to forget those memories she grabbed her old guitar and went outside.

* * *

Jace couldn't sleep this night. He wasn't sure why. He was used to sleep at the Fray's house. Jon was fast asleep so he went downstairs.

In the kitchen he grabbed himself a glass and filled it water. Then, he walked over to the glass doors which lead to the patio. Before he had a chance to sit down he heard a tunes coming from a guitar. (Holding out for a hero by Ella Mae Bowen)

_1 2 3_

He looked in the garden and there sat Clary with a guitar in her arms and a little candle next to her so Jace was able to see her features.

The dimming light made her face looks like it was porcelain._  
_

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are the gods?  
Where's the streetwise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight_  
_Upon a fiery steed?_  
_Late at night I toss and turn_  
_And dream of what I need_

Jace was wondering what had happened to her and why she needed a hero._  
_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast,  
and he's got to be fresh from the fight,  
I need a hero,  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light,  
hes got to be sure, and it gotta be soon, and he's to to be larger than life  
Clary didn' notice that someone was watching her and focused on the song.  
Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasies  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder_  
_And rising with the heat_  
_Isn't there a Superman_  
_To sweep me off my feet?_

Jace was mesmerized by Clary. She had such a beautiful voice.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast,  
and he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
Im holding out for a hero til the morning light  
hes gotta be sure, and its gotta be soon  
and hes got to be larger than life_

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_  
_Out where the lightning splits the sea_  
_I could swear that there's someone somewhere_  
_Watching me_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_  
_And the storm and the raging flood_  
_Oh, his approach is like a fire in my blood_

_I'll meet a hero_  
_And then we'll dance til the morning light_  
_Dreaming, he will lead me_  
_Held tight, tonight's the night_

Jace decided he would be the hero for her and make her forget her memories.

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night_  
_He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast_  
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_  
_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero til the morning light_  
_He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon_  
_And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life_

_Oooooh_  
_Larger than life_  
_Larger than life_  
_Oh maybe, maybe, maybe tonight_  
_Oh_

From afar Jace could see that Clary had silent tears rolling down her cheeks and he had to suppress the urge to walk over to comfort her.

Suddenly, Clary turned around because she felt someone watching her but Jace was fast enough to hide in the shadows and Clary stood up and walked back in the house.

Jace was really curios about her. She was different than the most girls he knew. And that's what he liked about her.

* * *

Please,please review!

Then, I'll be really happy.

:D


	5. Chapter 5

**Clary's Outfit is in my profile.**

* * *

As Clary walked in the kitchen she was greeted by a delicious smell. However nobody was around so she went to the fridge. That's when she noticed that there was a little note attached to the fridge and read it.

_At Lightwood's. Waiting for you._

_Jon._

_Ps. Jace made breakfast for us this morning there are some leftovers in the fridge._

Thereupon, Clary opened the fridge and saw a bowl of fruit salad, vanilla pudding and the cheesecake from the day before and began to eat. Then, she remembered Isabelle telling her that they usually hang out at their pool at the house so after she ate she retreated back to her room and packed her bag. For the day she decided to wear short shorts with a see through loose blue blouse and under it her blue-white bikini. For the ride to the Lightwood's house she had to wear her sneakers due to the fact that she couldn't drive her bike with flip-flops.

* * *

At the institute Jonathan and Isabelle were already at the pool.

"Jon, did you tell Clary to come over?" Izzy looked at him hopefully.

"Yes, Izzy I did. I left a note at the fridge." Jonathan explained.

Just as Izzy wanted to reply her phone buzzed telling her that she had a new message. She grabbed it and indeed she had new message from Clary.

_Where do you live? Nobody gave me the address. C~_

"Jonathan, you didn't give Clary the address? How's she supposed to find it?" Izzy complained.

"Sorry, I guess it slipped my mind."

Thereupon, Isabelle sent Clary the address just as Jace came outside to join them.

"What are you doing? Writing with Rat Face again?"

Izzy just ignored it and replied.

"Well, if you are calling Clary a rat face then it's a yes."

"What? No! I meant Simon."

"I know and I told you not to call him that."

"Whatever. So you were texting Clary. Is she coming over?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"For the fun of it."

"Haha." Isabelle could tell that Jace was hiding something but she knew if she asked further question Jace wouldn't tell her anything.

"It's hot isn't it?" Jace exclaimed and pulled of his t-shirt showing his buss upper part of his body. This left him only in board shorts which hung loosely on his hip.

* * *

5 minutes later Clary arrived at the institute mesmerized by its unusualness. The house wasn't what she had expected it looked exactly like a church. Curious, Clary walked to the door where she saw cat lying on the doormat as is she was waiting for her to arrive.

Suddenly the cat got up and walked away but stopped and looked right at Clary as if it was motioning to follow her. That's what she did.

Clary kinda felt stupid to follow a cat but it seemed like it was showing her the way to the garden.

They went around the house and then, Clary could see Jon, Jace and Izzy hanging at the pool. Before Clary announced herself she gazed at Jace. The sun was reflecting on his tan skin so that his hair seemed brighter and much more golden. Clary's eyes wandered down his neck to his abdomen. Clary took a deep breath. She could imagined her hands running up and down his chest feeling every muscle flexed under her touch and slowly she would slide her hands down following the V which lead in his shorts and then she would…

"Snap out of it." Clary commended herself. She was relieved that still nobody noticed her and that she just dreamed about Jace and his buff chest and…

Clary shook her head as if it to throw away her thoughts. Then, she made her way towards the others.

"Hi guys." She greeted them.

Isabelle quickly got up and hugged her. "Finally you're here. I can't breathe with this much testosterone."

Clary went over to her brother hugged him quickly and then turned to Jace and hugged him. However, it wasn't the same feeling she had when she hugged Izzy or Jon it was different. But she liked it. Moreover, their embrace lasted longer than the others and Clary whispered in his ear.

"Thanks for breakfast." She winked at him.

"So why are you in the pool? It's hot as hell here." Clary wondered out loud.

"That's what she said." Jace uttered. Clary looked at him and burst in hysterics.

"Really?" Clary giggled. Jace smiled. He loved to see this side of Clary and her giggles sounded really cute.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jon asked. He jumped in the pool and waited for the others. Izzy wasn't really interested and lay down on sun lounger. However, Jace didn't care he was too busy watching Clary as she pulled off her clothes.

Naturally Clary felt someone watching her and directly knew it was him so she decided to play with him and slowly, very slowly took off her clothes. First she bent over, her back to Jace and slipped off her sneakers. Then, Clary began to unbutton her shorts and they glided down her legs. She kicked them up with her right foot and neatly folded them. Thereupon, she took the hem of her shirt in her hands and stripped it over her head. She used the scrunchy from her left arm to put her hair in a messy but sexy bun.

Clary turned around to see Jace still staring at her so she walked over to him swaying her hips purposely and stopped right in front of him touching his chest with her palm.

"Did you like what you see?" Clary whispered seductively in his ear. Jace gulped and shuddered as Clary's breath tickled his neck. However, he quickly reclaimed as she looked up at him.

"In fact I did and I still do." His gaze fell to her cleavage. A small crimson built on Clary's cheek but she didn't show that he affected her that much so instead she said.

"Race you to the pool.", and jumped in the water by doing a cannonball.

Izzy was laughing her head off as she watched Jace standing there totally dumbstruck.

* * *

**I really had a lot of fun with writing this chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Thumbs up and review for a shirtless Jace ;)**

**Please Review**


	6. Payphone

**I'm sorry. It really took me a long time to finally upload but this is my longest chapter so far. Hope you enjoy and will review.**

**Btw if you're interested Isabelle's and Clary's outfits are on my profile.**

* * *

They were lying in the sun not really knowing what to do in the heat. Furthermore, they were discussing what to do in the evening.

"We could go watch a movie." Jonathan suggested.

"No it's too warm for it." Izzy complained.

"Izzy you know there's always an air-conditioner, right?" Clary asked.

"Yeah I do but I'm not in the mood to watch a movie."

"Hi we could go to Pandemonium." Jace offered.

"What's that?" Clary asked shyly. Jace smiled at her thinking it was really cute when she always tried to raise an eyebrow but failing totally.

"It's a club. Simon's band is playing there sometimes. If I remember correctly then he plays tonight. I'll call him." Isabelle disappeared in the house and left Clary with the two boys.

"So I guess we're going to Pandemonium, right?" The two boys nodded and Clary lay back down on her back tanking the sun.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Isabelle emerged from the house bouncing up and down. Clary noticed and turned to her.

"Whoa…What's up with you?"

"We are going to Pandemonium and we are going to get dressed right now."

"Izzy we have about…" Clary grabbed her phone it was 5p.m. "3 hours to get ready."

"I know we have to hurry up."

"I didn't mean it like that." Clary muttered. However, Isabelle grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. The boys watched them go as Clary mouthed help me and thereupon they chuckled.

The girls were out of sight and Jonathan turned to Jace and said.

"You like Clary. Am I right?" Jace looked at him questionably.

"Yeah man she's your sister. Of course I like her."

"No I mean if you like like her?"

"Dude I just know her for two days." Jace exclaimed.

"If you say so. I see the way you look at her."

"What look? I look at her like I look at you or Izzy." Jace argued.

"That's not what I meant. Just don't hurt or I kick your ass." Jonathan stood up and left Jace to think about it.

"Do I really look at her differently?" Jace wondered.

* * *

Isabelle had literally pushed Cary in to the shower and after that she used Alec's bathroom to shower as well. When she came back Clary already sat with a towel around her on the bed.

Due to the fact that Isabelle had her hair already straight she didn't have to it so she started to curl Clary's hair.

"Okay, your hair is ready. Now I'm gonna do your makeup, okay?" Clary simple nodded and let Izzy do the work.

A little bit later Izzy finished it to perfection. She used black eyeliner and gold and black eye shadow so that her eyes appear more emerald green than before. Moreover she applied honey-colored lip gloss and painted Clary's nails in cute brown-golden color, too.

"You're make up is finished now go and put on your clothes we have to be downstairs in 10 minutes."

"Yes, mother." Clary and Isabelle laughed. Then, Izzy started to do her makeup as well just a little faster than before. For her eyes she used blue and purple eye shadow and rosy lip gloss which she knew Simon really had like the last time.

Moreover, she put on silver hoops with blue pearls and a bracelet with blue pearls as well. Then, she put on her dress which was a bandeau ripple wrapped blue dress and her blue pumps. **(On my profile)**

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Clary walked out.

"Izzy you look hot." She declared. "Look at yourself Clary we gonna rock this night."

"Izzy are you girls ready?" Jace shouted.

"Yeah we're coming."

Isabelle started to walk out the door and noticed that Clary wasn't following.

"Clary?" she asked and then Clary emerged out of the bathroom again.

"Sorry forgot the hoops." She pointed to her ears.

"Okay then, let's go."

* * *

As the girls came downstairs Jace had to take a deep breath when he saw Clary sliding down the stairs. She looked amazing. The short shorts showed a good amount of creamy skin and combined with these pumps she wore her legs looked really well.

Clary walked over to Jonathan and Jace and noticed the intense stare she received from Jace which was making her blush so she turned around to look for Izzy who was behind her. That's when Jace notice that her black top was backless and he suddenly had the need for a cold shower he fortunately already had.

"Dude! Stop drooling!" Jonathan nudged him with his elbow and then, he noticed that Isabelle was smirking at him but Clary was looking on the floor.

He cleared his throat and asked. "Can we go?"

They all nodded and went to the garage where Jace's car stood. He opened the gate and they walked inside.

Clary took in the car and was mesmerized. There in front of her was a black-red mustang boss 302.

"Really that's your car." Jace nodded and watch as Clary walked around the car while sliding her hand along the surface taking in the car.

"Do you like cars?" Jace asked although he kinda felt stupid to ask it.

"Dude I love cars and motorbikes of course. Especially if they are fast." Clary winked at him feeling suddenly really self-confident and went to him then, she asked.

"Can I drive the car?" Jace shook his head he never let someone drive his baby.

"Really?" Clary asked again with a pout and seductively caressed his chest with her finger. Jace gulped but still didn't want her to drive so he answered.

"Not now but maybe later." He watched as her eyes turned from sad to happy. She smiled and hugged him quickly.

"Thanks I can't wait." Thereupon, the four drove to Pandemonium.

* * *

The bouncer immediately let them inside he spotted them. Clary learned that he was a friend of Magnus so that he knew them all.

Inside Magnus and Alec already sat in a corner waiting for their friends to arrive. Therefore, Jon, Isabelle and Clary went over to them and Jace went to buy them all some drinks.

Not after 5 minutes Izzy grabbed Clary and dragged her on the dance floor.

Simon and his band covered Payphone by Maroon 5 Feat. Wiz Khalifa.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home__  
__All of my change I spent on you__  
__Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong__  
__Where are the plans we made for two?_

"He has a really good voice."Clary admitted as she listened.

"Yeah. I love his voice." Isabelle said as she looked dreamily at Simon and he looked back at her and winked making her blush like no one else could._  
_

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,__  
__The people we used to be__  
__It's even harder to picture,__  
__That you're not here next to me__You say it's too late to make it,__  
__But is it too late to try?__  
__And in our time that you wasted__  
__All of our bridges burned down__I've wasted my nights,__  
__You turned out the lights__  
__Now I'm paralyzed,__  
__Still stuck in that time,__  
__When we called it love,__  
__But even the sun sets in paradise__I'm at a payphone trying to call home__  
__All of my change I spent on you__  
__Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong__  
__Where are the plans we made for two?__If "Happy Ever Afters" did exist,__  
__I would still be holding you like this__  
__All those fairy tales are full of s***__  
__One more f***ing love song , I'll be sick__Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow__  
__'Cause you forgot yesterday__  
__I gave you my love to borrow,__  
__But you just gave it away__You can't expect me to be fine,__  
__I don't expect you to care__  
__I know I've said it before,__  
__But all of our bridges burned down__I've wasted my nights,__  
__You turned out the lights__  
__Now I'm paralyzed,__  
__Still stuck in that time,__  
__When we called it love,__  
__But even the sun sets in paradise__I'm at a payphone trying to call home__  
__All of my change I spent on you__  
__Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong__  
__Where are the plans we made for two?__If "Happy Ever Afters" did exist,__  
__I would still be holding you like this__  
__All those fairy tales are full of s***__  
__One more f***ing love song, I'll be sick__  
__Now I'm at a payphone__Man, f*** that s***__  
__I'll be out spending all this money__  
__While you're sitting round wondering__  
__Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing,__  
__Made it from the bottom__  
__Now when you see me I'm stunting,__  
__And all of my cars start with a push of a button__Telling me the chances I blew up__  
__Or whatever you call it,__  
__Switch the number to my phone__  
__So you never could call it,__  
__Don't need my name on my show,__  
__You can tell it I'm ballin'__Swish, what a shame could have got picked__  
__Had a really good game but you missed your last shot__  
__So you talk about who you see at the top__  
__Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for__  
__Phantom pulled up valet open doors__  
__Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for__  
__Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take__  
__that little piece of s*** with you_

Jace watched as Izzy and Clary danced together however his look glued on Clary as she swayed her hips to the beat.

"Ask her to dance." Jace looked at who interrupted him and saw Magnus staring at him.

"What?" He asked after he forgot what Magnus had asked him.

"We all see how you look at her."

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home__  
__All of my change I spent on you__  
__Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong__  
__Where are the plans we made for two?__If "Happy Ever Afters" did exist,__  
__I would still be holding you like this__  
__All those fairy tales are full of s***__  
__One more f***ing love song, I'll be sick__  
__Now I'm at a payphone  
_

Before he had the chance to ask Clary he noticed that the girls came back to them.

Clary sat down next to him and asked. "Where's Jon?"

"Oh he is over their dancing with Maia." Alec answered and pointed to the dance floor.

* * *

Everyone was engrossed in their conversation as someone cleared her throat. They looked up to see Sebastian Verlac staring at Clary.

"Hey Clary, do you want to dance with me?" Clary didn't want to be impolite so she said yes and went with him.

Jace looked after them and was angry. Sebastian Verlac was one of the popular guys in school. He slept with every girl he wanted not caring if they wanted more. He was using this girl. Of course, people thought Jace was the same but Jace had just once slept with a girl which was his girlfriend of 8 months.

The group noticed Jace's mood but decided not to comment on it. They also knew about Sebastian and were worried about Clary.

* * *

Clary felt slightly uncomfortable with Sebastian's arms around her waist. He had a hard gripped on her as if she belonged to him.

Suddenly, Sebastian pulled her tighter to him and looked down at her.

"You are a really hot girl, Clary." He uttered.

"Thanks." Clary said unsure about his actions.

"So is Jace your boyfriend?" Now totally irritated she looked at him sceptically and said.

"No but…" She was interrupted as Sebastian forced his mouth on her. His tongue entered her mouth before she could stop him. She pressed against his chest but he was to strong for her and Clary was near tears feeling slightly desperately.

However, suddenly Sebastian was pulled off her and she heard a fist colliding with his face. She looked at the fist owner's hand and realized that it was Jace and he looked really angry.

She stopped him before Jace could hit Sebastian again. "He's not worth it, Jace." She held his arms.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked his voice dripping with concern.

"Yeah. Thanks to you." Clary kissed him on the cheek and grinned.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Jace asked.

Clary nodded not able to formulate any sentence due to the fact that her heart was still beating rapidly.

* * *

Jace lead Clary out off the Club to his car after they told the others that they would leave.

He opened the passenger door for Clary and closed it after she got in. In the car Clary wondered where they would go so she asked.

"Where are we going?" Jace thought for a minute and then knew where to go.

"You will see." Was all he said and started the car.

* * *

Jace stopped the car and Clary looked around but couldn't see anything in the dark.

"Where are we?" she asked only making out the woods. "You're not going to kill me, right?" Jace chuckled.

"No. It's a place where I like to think. Come on, I'll show you." Jace got out off the car and walked to Clary and lead her into the woods but not before he grabbed his sweatshirt and blanket.

They walked for about 5 minutes when they arrived at Jace's destination.

Clary took in her surroundings. Jace had leaded her to a cliff where you could barely make out the beach and listen to the waves chopping against the rocks.

It was a mesmerizing view from the cliff and she could understand why he came there to think.

Thus, she noticed that Jace had put the blanket on the meadow and motioned for her to sit down just like he did.

With hesitation she lay down and looked at the sky where you could see hundreds stars lighting up the sky.

"It's beautiful here. How did you find it?" Clary asked curiously.

Thereupon, Jace chuckled and explained it.

"Izzy told to you that I'm adopted right?" Clary nodded. "In middle school some guys made fun at me for being adopted that my parents didn't want me. I knew better than them. My parents died when I was about 8 years old. I was at the Lightwood's. Maryse and Robert Lightwood , the parents of Izzy and Alec were good friend with my parents. This is why I was adopted by them. However, as my parents drove to pick me up a drunk-driver crashed into them and they died immediately. The driver drove away without a care. When the police show up at the Lightwood's telling me they were sorry for my loss I ran away. I still don't know how I landed her but I since then I come here to think about several things. You're the first person I've ever showed this place."

Clary didn't know what to say. Here was Jace telling her about his life, how he lost his parents and she couldn't think properly. So instead she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"I'm sorry." Jace looked confused and asked.

"What are you sorry for?"

"That you lost your parents and some idiots had the nerve to make fun at ya." Clary declared.

"It's not your fault. I'm big guy now."

They sat there in silence until Clary wondered out loud.

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?" Jace inquired.

"Why did you bring me here and not someone else?"

In the meantime both had sat up and were looking at each other.

"I guess, because I…I like you." Jace stuttered. He had never stuttered before. _Be a man_ Jace commanded himself.

"Yeah. I like you. Really like you."

Clary didn't know what came over her but she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I like you, too." Jace gazed at her intensively so that she shuddered.

"Are you cold?"

"No I just…" However, Jace grabbed his sweatshirt and put it around her.

Clary nuzzled deeper in it inhaling Jace's smell. Jace leaned forward and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Did you mean it?" Clary nodded and then leaned forward in order to meet his lips. Jace pushed her a little bit so that she lied back down on the blanket next to him and then he bent over a little so that it was more comfortable.

At first the kiss was soft and gentle. Clary felt his tongue sliding over lips and opened her mouth slightly so that he could enter. This caused both of them to moan. Jace took his time to take in every detail about her. The kiss grew more passionately until they broke free for air.

"Wow." Clary's chest heaved up and down just like Jace's.

"Yeah." Jace whispered and then leaned in again.

* * *

**So they finally admitted their attraction towards each other and Jace talked about his life. What do you think? Any ideas?**

**Feel free to command. Please review it would make my day :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's not much but I tried to do my best. However, I had write two exams and I barely had time to write and I'm totall excited because I'll go to France on sunday and then I'll hopfully see the Eiffel Tower and maybe I will find a lot inspiration for this tower so well, I hope you aren't too disappointed and will still review.**

* * *

The two were still lying on the meadow but now they were gazing to the sky. Clary nuzzled deeper in Jace's sweatshirt and thereupon Jace pulled her tighter.

"Look there's the big dipper." Jace uttered.

Clary looked up and immediately saw it. "I see it."

Jace kissed her on the forehead and said. "So, tell me about yourself."

"Well, my name is Clary or Clarissa Fray. I'm sixteen years old. I love to play soccer and I love to draw, paint or whatever."

"Well then Mrs. Fray. What do you say? You want me as your model."

"You wish." Jace chuckled.

"Can I ask you something, Clary?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Are you happy here?" He asked seriously.

"What? Why wouldn't I be happy? Laying her with you." She looked him deep in the eyes.

"It's just I have this weird feeling that something has happened to you but I don't want you to force to tell me. I mean maybe I'm just imaging things but I couldn't help but ask you." Jace rambled and he could tell that Clary was thinking about his words.

"I'm happy to be here. Things with my father hadn't been that good among other things and I would tell you these things but I can't and me…I..." Clary couldn't help but her body began to shake and tears were forming in her eyes.

Jace sat up so that Clary was positioned in his lap. Clary hid her face in Jace's neck. He could feel that now tears were streaming down her face as they were moistening his neck and shirt. Therefore, he rocked her back and forth.

"Shh... it's okay. Nothing is gonna happen. Shh… I'm here." After a while Clary calmed down but was still hiding her face in his neck.

"Hey you still there?" Clary nodded so that he could feel it.

"Look at me."Jace demanded.

Then, he put both his hands on her cheeks and brushed aside the falling tears. At the moment Clary was thankful that Izzy forced her to apply waterproof mascara so she wouldn't look totally horrible now.

Clary closed her eyes as Jace caressed her cheeks and every now and then he left a gentle kiss where a tear was rolling down.

"You don't have to tell me. Take your time and when you're ready you know where you can find me."

As she listened to his loving words she captured his lips in a passionately kiss. With her tongue she caressed his lips and he immediately opened his mouth. A moan escaped their throat. Suddenly Jace felt his chest vibrating but didn't know why. However, then he felt that it was Clary's chest so he pulled away breathing heavily and said.

"Ehm… Clary is it just me or is you chest vibrating?" Clary was confused for a moment but then she felt it.

"Ahh… wait." Clary then pulled her phone out of her bra and Jace looked at her questionably.

"Seriously?" He asked. Clary noticed his gaze and replied.

"I didn't have any pockets and sometimes I lose my clutch so I'm always having my phone near me. "

"If you say so." Clary rolled her eyes and answered her phone.

"Hello."

"CLARY?" Clary held her phone away from her ears.

"Seriously? Izzy, why are you screaming?"

"Why am I screaming? Because I couldn't find YOU. Where the hell are YOU and JACE?"

"We left Izzy." Izzy calmed down now knowing that Clary wasn't alone.

"Okay, well we're still here so if you go home we won't be there."

"Yeah, okay."

"Bye." Then, Clary hung up and turned to Jace.

"It was Izzy."

"Yeah I heard her." Clary slapped his arm playfully and replied.

"We should head home although I don't want to."

"Yeah."

Five minutes later the two of them were in Jace's car and Clary was fighting not to fall asleep. However, Jace noticed it and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Don't fight it." Clary looked at him and skidded closer to him so that she could nuzzle in his side.

"Sweet Dreams." That was the last thing Clary heard as she slipped into darkness.

* * *

**Please,please review then maybe in the next chapter there will be a surprise ;)**


	8. Goodbye I'm Sorry

**Paris was awesome although it rained but it was really cool. Unfortunately I couldn't went on the eiffel tower due to the fact that someone comitted suicide. When I think about it's horrible but I'm glad that I didn't stay longer so that I didn't see him jump. Therefore I want to post this song it's Goodbye (I'm sorry) by Jamestown Story **

Time has run out,  
For me,  
Everything's distant and I don't know what to believe  
It's so hard,  
Lost in the world confusion and I need to leave,  
For awhile,  
Life is so meaningless there is nothing worth a smile,  
So goodbye,  
I'll miss you,

And I'm sorry,  
But this is my fate.  
Everything is worthless,  
No one who wants me to stay,

And I'm sorry,  
But I've waited too long,  
So here's my goodbye,  
No one will cry over, me,  
I'm not worth any tears.

It's been the years, of abuse,  
Neglected to treat the disorder that's controls my youth,  
For so long,  
I'm in a fleshy tomb buried up above the ground,  
It's no use,  
Why should I hold on?  
It's been five years  
Don't need one more  
So goodbye,  
Life's abuse,

And I'm sorry,  
But this is my fate,  
Everything is worthless,  
No one who wants me to stay

And I'm sorry,  
But I've waited too long,  
So here's my goodbye,  
No one will cry over, me,  
I'm not worth any tears.

Every 18 minutes,  
Somebody dies from a sucide.  
Every 43 seconds,  
Somebody attempts one.  
If you or anybody you know is suicidal,  
Call 1-800-784-2433.

And I'm sorry,  
But this is my fate.  
Everything is worthless,  
No one who wants me to stay,

And I'm sorry,  
But I've waited too long,  
So here's my goodbye,  
No one will cry over me,  
So here's my goodbye,  
No one will cry over, me,  
I'm not worth any tears.

**With this words don't harass other people. Everybody has problems even you. Talk to people. There's always help. You Are Not Alone!**

* * *

_Previously..._

_Five minutes later the two of them were in Jace's car and Clary was fighting not to fall asleep. However, Jace noticed it and grabbed her hand and kissed it._

_"Don't fight it." Clary looked at him and skidded closer to him so that she could nuzzle in his side._

_"Sweet Dreams." That was the last thing Clary heard as she slipped into darkness._

* * *

They arrived at the Lightwood's house 20 minutes later to find that nobody else cars in the driveway. Jace parked his car and turned to Clary who was still leaning in to him. He looked down at her to find her fast asleep. Therefore, he carefully pulled away from her and got out of the car. Then, he walked around the car to open the passenger. A quick look whether she was still asleep or not and then he lifted Clary out of it so that he could cradle her in his arms. She begun to stir however, she didn't make a move to wake up. In contrast Clary nuzzled into his neck and put her hands around him.

Then, Jace went in to the house not even stopping to switch on the light and made his way upstairs to his room. Carefully lying her down on his bed he pulled of her heels. Thereupon, he hesitated to change her in to something more comfortable and decided against it not wanting Clary to belief he would take advantage of her. Thus, he tucked her in and just as he reached the door he thought Clary had said something but when he looked back he didn't see her awake. So he turned around but then he really heard Clary saying.

"Don't leave me, Jace." Clary said sleepily.

Jace wasn't sure if he understood correctly but he retreated back to her and sat on the bed. He caressed her cheek and pushed away a strand of hair which was falling in to her eyes.

"What did you say?" Jace asked quietly.

Clary turned slightly so he could see her face properly. She opened her eyes and looked at him shyly.

"Stay with me, please. I don't want to be alone tonight." Clary admitted.

"Okay." Jace made a move to lie down next to her on the blanket but Clary had other plans and motioned to him to slip under the blanket which he did.

Immediately, Clary cuddled up next to him and Jace would never under any circumstance deny that he didn't like it.

The rest of the gang arrived an hour later as Clary and Jace. Izzy searched for them until she decided to look in Jace's room.

When she opened the door she watched the two in awe.

She had never seen Jace sharing a bed with girl like this. He was on his back and Clary laid half on top of him. Her head rested on his chest and her left arm was draped over his torso. Jace right hand was on top of Clary's arms and the other hand was holding her tightly. Moreover, their legs were tangled as if they were afraid to let go each other.

Isabelle stood there not even noticing that Simon, Alec and Magnus stood behind her thinking the same.

"When did this happen?"

In the morning Clary was the first one to wake up. At first she was confused why she was lying on someone's chest but then she remembered telling Jace to stay with her.

Not really in the mood she didn't move just enjoyed feeling safe. After a while she started to draw circles on Jace's stomach feeling his muscle tremble.

Minutes later Jace begun to wake up as he felt Clary touching his stomach. She probably didn't know how much it affected him. Then, he left an open-mouthed kiss on her neck. Clary turned around so that she could look at him.

"Morning."

"G'morning." Due to the fact that he just woke up his voice was husky which create d butterflies in her tummy.

They leaned in and kiss it each other passionately. His tongue slide over her lips and she granted entrance without hesitation. The warmth of his mouth pressed against hers and she released a loud moan. By now Clary was straddling his waist and pushed her pelvis in to him.

Jace reacted on this and Clary could feel his erection against her and had to hold back a moan.

Jace pulled away breathlessly. Thus, Clary could help but whimper at the loss of contact.

"We…have…to…stop." Jace panted heavily and tried to calm down.

"Yeah… sorry…lost in the moment." Clary admitted.

"I'm going to get a shower in the guest room. You take a shower here. Okay." Jace told Clary.

"Sure." Jace kissed her gently one more time and then left.

Taking a shower Clary felt fresh again.

She searched her bag to put out her clothes. Today her outfit was simple but cute.

A white oversized and cropped t-shirt with a red bow in front of it and simple short shorts. Furthermore, she put on her flip-flops. **(On my profile)**

Jace just walked in to the room as Clary had lifted up her shirt. What he saw shocked him. There on her right side she had a 7 or 8 inches long scar which was right over her rips.

He didn't remember it from the day before and he had seen her in bikinis so he was confused.

Clary turned right as she heard a gasp. There was Jace with a shocked look on his face.

She looked down to where he was staring at.

And there it was. The scar that would remind her forever what had happened to her.

She didn't even notice Jace who was standing right next to her before he caressed her side.

"What happened? Why didn't I see it yesterday?"

"I usually try to cover it up. I hate to see it."

"Can I ask you something?" Jace asked carefully and Clary knew what he wanted to know so she nodded.

"What happened?"

"I was in an accident three months ago with my motorbike. Someone ignored the stoplight and crashed in to me. I was in coma for 8 days and I had to have fifteen stitches."

Clary didn't want to lie at him but couldn't tell him everything. And someone DID crash in to her but that wasn't the only thing.

"Does it hurt?" Jace asked carefully.

"Not anymore now that I have you." Clary blurt out before she could stop herself and blushed a deep crimson.

Jace chuckled and embraced her in a hug. Then, he kissed her right behind the ear and whispered.

"I'm glad that you're here with me and you're a blush is adorable."

* * *

**Isn't Jace lovely? What does Clary hide? Review and you will soon know?**

**Please review...**

**(And again Clary's outfit is on my profile)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously..._

_She searched her bag to put out her clothes. Today her outfit was simple but cute._

_A white oversized and cropped t-shirt with a red bow in front of it and simple short shorts. Furthermore, she put on her flip-flops. **(On my profile)**_

_Jace just walked in to the room as Clary had lifted up her shirt. What he saw shocked him. There on her right side she had a 7 or 8 inches long scar which was right over her rips._

_He didn't remember it from the day before and he had seen her in bikinis so he was confused._

_Clary turned right as she heard a gasp. There was Jace with a shocked look on his face._

_She looked down to where he was staring at._

_And there it was. The scar that would remind her forever what had happened to her._

_She didn't even notice Jace who was standing right next to her before he caressed her side._

_"What happened? Why didn't I see it yesterday?"_

_"I usually try to cover it up. I hate to see it."_

_"Can I ask you something?" Jace asked carefully and Clary knew what he wanted to know so she nodded._

_"What happened?"_

_"I was in an accident three months ago with my motorbike. Someone ignored the stoplight and crashed in to me. I was in coma for 8 days and I had to have fifteen stitches."_

_Clary didn't want to lie at him but couldn't tell him everything. And someone DID crash in to her but that wasn't the only thing._

_"Does it hurt?" Jace asked carefully._

_"Not anymore now that I have you." Clary blurt out before she could stop herself and blushed a deep crimson._

_Jace chuckled and embraced her in a hug. Then, he kissed her right behind the ear and whispered._

_"I'm glad that you're here with me and you're a blush is adorable."_

* * *

Clary finished dressing and followed Jace in to the kitchen where Jace grabbed some ingredients.

"So, I thought I would make you breakfast. Any wishes?" Jace asked.

"Well, if you ask, I'd like to have some waffles." Clary replied nicely.

"As you wish."

Clary sat on the table and watched him as he cooked for her. It was quite sexy to see a guy cooking for you especially, if this guy is your good-looking boyfriend. Today Jace wore black shorts and a white t-shirt. Moreover, he wore flip-flops instead of sneakers. All in all he looked really yummy.

Suddenly, Clary felt his gaze on her and looked up to see his face and saw him smirking at her. Clary blushed and Jace chuckled but not commenting on it turning back to his work.

Thereupon, Clary stood up and walked behind quietly and wrapped her arms around his waist. At first, he slightly jumped but then leaned in to her touch. She stepped on her tiptoes and left a short gentle kiss on his neck inhaling his scent.

"Hmm... you smell good." Clary exclaimed and could feel him chuckling.

"Thanks, but you smell hundred times better." He turned around holding her hips with his arms and rested his head in the crook of her neck leaving open-mouthed kissed.

He hit a soft stop and Clary couldn't help but moan and just in this moment Izzy decided to enter the kitchen.

"When did this happen?" She shouted.

Clary pulled away and tried to hide her blush. The scream woke everyone up and now everyone stormed in wanting to know what had happened.

"Geez, Izzy why are you screaming so loud?" Magnus asked.

"Because, I came in to the kitchen to find Clary moaning because of Jace." Izzy replied.

Magnus laughed. He saw the horrified look Clary had on her face and tried to change the subject.

"Aha, so I smell food. Jace did you make breakfast? That's awesome." Jace mumbled under his breath so that nobody could understand him.

Everyone grabbed themselves some waffles and sat on the table. Clary said nothing the whole time. Therefore, Jace grabbed a plate of waffles for Clary and himself. Then, he walked to the table, as well and sat down on the last free chair. Clary didn't know what do to but then Jace pulled her towards him and pushed her in to his lap. He kissed her sweetly on the cheek and gave Clary his fork so that she could eat something.

Every once in a while she would hand the fork to him and motioned for him to open his mouth so that she could feed him.

"Seriously guys. How did that happen?" Izzy asked curiously and pointed her hand at them.

"Last night after we left Pandemonium. We just talked and then, well we kissed." Clary answered calmly.

"I should have guessed. Jace was staring at you the whole time when you were dancing." Alec uttered.

"Really." Clary asked and turned so she could look at his face. He stared at her lovingly and didn't even blushed he just said.

"What? You looked beautiful." Jace argued.

* * *

Jace and Clary decided to go for a walk and ended up in a park. It was beautiful this day. The sun was shining however it wasn't too warm so they lied down on the grass. Fortunately ,Clary had packed her sketch book so she had something to do while Jace was just lying next to her so she could draw him with the park around him.

Jace grabbed Clary's iPod and browsed through it.

"You know you really have a large variety of songs. Did you really listen to every song?" He asked curiously.

"Sure, why not? I listen to music every time I've got nothing to do."

As Jace looked at her he was mesmerized by her beauty. The sun was shining behind her so that her whole face was glowing. Her red flames were flying around which just looked wild and free. He couldn't believe that she didn't see how beautiful she really was. However, this was the point which made her much more beautiful than she already is.

Sometimes when he felt her gaze at him he was heating up inside and couldn't stop looking at her. Especially at her eyes. They were breathtaking. He could feel him lost in them several times. As if she could look right through him. Furthermore, she played soccer, is interested in cars and bikes that was just the cherry on the top. He knew that he was falling for and he was falling really fast.

"What is it?" Clary asked jolting him out of his reverie.

"Do I have something on m face?" She begun to rub her face and wrinkled her nose.

"No you're just cute." Jace replied.

"I'm not..." Clary was interrupted when Jace's mouth was on her. Jace couldn't get enough of her and so didn't Clary of him. He was practically devouring her and they didn't even care that people were around them. They were lost in their own world.

* * *

**So, this chapter was a cute and funny. Tell me what you think about it.**

**Review!**

**Next Chapter: - a new stundent?**

** - Clary's past **

** - her accident**

** Well, you will see so keep reviewing and I'll upload the next one. :):)**


	10. Angel

**Hi, thank you for all the reviews. I hope this chapter will satisfy you and you will review a lot more. Ahh I am so happy that I finished this chapter because I'm still thinking about to change some things but I hope that this is enough for you. I'll be soon back!**

* * *

Monday. Clary really hated Mondays. You had to go to school that means getting up way too early. You still had the whole week in front of you. The only positive thing was after finishing school you could say. "One day. Four days to go."

However, she was still lying in bed staring at the ceiling. She wasn't fighting the sleep. She was fully awake. But she had this funny little feeling. In novels or movies they would say something would happen but Clary didn't believe it. Or did she? Dismissing this feeling and her thoughts she got up took a quick shower. As she came out off the bathroom she heard her phone beeping. She grabbed it and saw that she had a message.

_Can't wait to see you. ~Jace x_

Reading it she couldn't stop the smile which was slowly forming on her face. "What is he doing to me?" Clary wondered.

Suddenly, she was yanked out of her thoughts as someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." The door opened and revealed Jonathan.

"Hi, I'm gonna pick up Jace and the others. You okay riding your bike?" He asked.

"Sure, no problem." Clary replied.

"Mom and Luke already left. Luke got some new books and mom wanted to help…so I'm gonna go now…"

He motioned to the door and left. Thus, she switched on the radio listen to All you Are by Blue Box

_When you're afraid of what your heart says_  
_You fall into place with your excuses_  
_Don't say what you mean if you don't mean it_  
_If you're gonna dream why don't you dream it_

_You take all the wrongs and make it right_  
_and break all the ties that held you tight_  
_and wake up to find that this is all you are..._  
_You follow the light your heart is strong_  
_and make up the time that you have lost_  
_and wake up to find that this is all you are yeah..._

_If you had a chance would you take it?_  
_When you're caught in a lie and you can't fake it_  
_yeah you're feeling the fire burning now_  
_Now think of the way that you used to be_  
_Is it a crime to say you're broken yeah..._

_You take all the wrongs and make it right_  
_and break all the ties that held you tight_  
_and wake up to find that this is all you are..._  
_You follow the light your heart is strong_  
_and make up the time that you have lost_  
_and wake up to find that this is all you are yeah..._

_To life, to life, you come back to life_  
_To life, to life, you come back to life_

_When you feel paralyzed and could not care_  
_Well open your eyes and see what's there_  
_yeah you can't deny that this is all you are... yeah..._

_and you follow the light your heart is strong_  
_and make up the time that you have lost_  
_and wake up to find that this is all you are..._

Clary turned to her closet and picked out her outfit. She decided to wear a denim skirt and a blue lace vest today. Besides, she put on a cute bracelet and then applied mascara on her eyelashes. Thereupon, she grabbed her messenger bag and headed downstairs.(On my profile) A quick look on the clock which told her she had 20 minutes to arrive at school and then she grabbed an apple and a banana to eat. She quickly put on her shoes and leather jacket and went to the garage and after that she drove to school.

* * *

What Clary didn't know just in this moment someone from her past enrolled at her new school and he would bring a lot of troubles…

* * *

Jonathan had just picked up the lightwoods and started the engine again. Isabelle was talking with Alec in the backseat about this and that while Jace stared out of the window.

"So you and Clary?" Jonathan asked jolting Jace out of his reverie.

"What's with Clary and me?" Jace asked confused.

"Come on, you and Clary are together. I mean that's what Clary told me." Jonathan explained.

"Oh yes that's right."

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"Dude, are you being a girl or what?" Jace asked sarcastically.

"What? No but I would have liked to know that you like my sister, you know we are best friend…" Jonathan told him.

"Okay, I guess you're right. But I didn't saw you and Izzy told me you were hanging out with Maia."

"Hmm…yeah we were."

"So you and her..." Jace asked interested.

"Maybe, I don't know if she likes me that way…" Jace knew that Jonathan was mostly really shy about girls so he decided to push him.

"Well, I say go for it. What do you have to lose?"

"Thanks. So you and my sister. If you hurt her…" Jonathan warned and didn't end his sentence because he knew that Jace knew what he is capable of.

* * *

Clary arrived five minutes before the bell would ring. She parked her Ducati and went to search her friends.

She quickly found them but saw that another person was there and she immediately got a bad feeling. However, she walked towards them and tried to act as if nothing was wrong.

"Hi." She said quickly and Jace turned to her with a broad smile on his face. He hugged her but he could feel that she was tense. So he whispered in her ear so that nobody else could hear him.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly. Clary knew that she couldn't just say 'hey I've got a funny little feeling since I woke up this morning' he would laugh in her face so instead she answered.

"Nothing. I'm just still very tired." She fake yawned and hoped that Jace would buy it.

She still a little hesitation in his eyes so she stepped on her tiptoes and kissed him fully on the lips. Not expecting the kiss Jace was surprised but immediately reacted and kissed her back.

Still kissing each other someone cleared their throat.

"Hey no PDA in front of me." Jonathan exclaimed. Clary and Jace broke apart a little bit flushed Clary brushed away her hair and saw Jace smirking.

"Hey Clary, I want you to meet Sebastian." As Clary heard this name she looked up at the person and was shocked to see her ex-boyfriend. The ex-boyfriend she hoped she would never have to see again.

Jace watched her and was surprised to see fear in her eyes but as quickly as it appeared it disappeared which let him wonder if he was imagining things but her face was still a little pale.

"Yeah, I know who he is." Clary replied coldly as she collected herself. She promised herself that she would be never ever scared of him again.

Everyone was surprised at her tone and Alec was the one who asked.

"How do you know him? He's my cousin." Sebastian smirked at Clary and said.

"Yeah Clary how do you know me?"

"You want to know how I know him. Well, here it is. He is my ex-boyfriend."

To say that they were shocked was an understatement. They were all gaping between Clary and Sebastian. However, Clary was trying to be tough from the outside but from the inside she was terrified as Sebastian smirked at her as if she was a piece of meat and still his.

Clary couldn't bear it anymore she excused herself and walked in to the school building.

* * *

Jace couldn't believe it. Sebastian was Clary's ex-boyfriend. This was another reason why he didn't like Sebastian. Since he lived with the Lightwoods, Sebastian always made it clear to him that Jace hadn't had a family.

The lightwoods were only trying to be nice because they knew his parents. Jace knew that this wasn't true but it still had hurt him to hear him saying such things.

At the moment he sat in his class and was waiting for it to end. He really had to talk to her. Clary, his girlfriend. He noticed the way Clary was shaking when Sebastian was looking at her. He had to ask why…

The bell rung and Jace almost flew out of his seat before the pinging stopped.

Clary was a wreck. She was nervous as hell. She tried to push away her memories but they wouldn't stop.

_He entered the club and saw his girlfriend at the moment dancing in the middle on the dance floor. Guys were gawking at her but didn't try to go nearer because they knew that Clary was his girl. His name Sebastian Verlac._

_Typical bad guy who of course had a lot of girls falling at his feet but he chose Clary. The total opposite of him. She had good grates and was nice to everyone. She was a good girl. But not for long. This was his mission. _

_They were dating for 5 months now and Sebastian didn't want to wait any longer. He walked towards her and slid his hands around her waist and pushing her in to his erection. Clary could feel him. He was never this straight forward. She tried to escape but so that nobody would notice in how much panic she was. _

"_Don't you like it?" Sebastian asked. His dark voice making her shiver and he thought it was because he was turning her on. She squirmed under his pressure and he let out a groan. _

"_Let's get out of here." He whispered in her ear and led her out of the club. His big hands grabbed hold of her delicate wrists and she had the feeling that if she would look they were already starting to bruise. _

_They arrived at his car and he pushed her against it attacking her neck. His hand wandered under her shirt making his way towards her pressed. Clary didn't see anyone else in the parking lot and she had the feeling that if she would scream…let's say it wouldn't help. _

_While he was kissing along her jaw line he fished his keys out of his pocket and opened the car. _

_He pushed her inside the car and climbed on her immediately and kissed her hard on the mouth biting on her lips so that she had to open her mouth. He pressed his tongue inside her mouth. His right hand started to unbutton her jeans and the other hand squeezed her left breast. He pulled away from her mouth and whispered._

"_You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." He tore apart her shirt and Clary whimpered._

"_Please, don't ...don't do this." _

"_Tsk…tsk doesn't Clary want to this?" He laughed but stopped abruptly and his eyes were black more black than usually. _

"_Well, sweetie" he stroked her cheek." I don't care." _

_And then he pushed away her jeans and her undergarments. Without warning he entered her. Clary cried out and sobbed. She couldn't believe that this was happing to her. She wanted her first time to be magical and a boyfriend who loved her and now here she was and nobody could save her. She…_

"Miss Fray, class ended you can go now." Her teacher interrupted her but didn't notice the silent tears which were rolling down her cheeks.

Without a word Clary left the class room and made her way outside. She needed to see Jace. To be in his arms feeling safe.

Suddenly, she was yanked inside a dark room and in front of her stood Sebastian.

* * *

Jace walked along the hallway searching for Clary. He thought he saw her walking outside but then suddenly the red head disappeared.

Therefore, he went outside and joined the others but blank out their conversation waiting for Clary to appear.

* * *

There he was standing in front of her and Clary didn't even try to move. She was terrified. Everything she had promised herself, never to be afraid again, vanished. Only because he stood there looking extremely angry.

"I heard that you're Wayland's girlfriend now. Well, I've always know that you are a slut."

"Why do you care?" Clary tried to act tough but she knew that Sebastian didn't care about it.

"You're still mine." He said darkly and Clary shivered not liking the tone he always used to talk to her.

"Are you kidding me? I've never been yo…" Sebastian pushed her against a wall and leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"If I were you I would be careful to talk to me like that. You wouldn't want me to go the police and talked about your little secret why your father is really in a coma." Sebastian warned. Clary didn't say anything.

"This has to be a bad dream." Clary thought.

Sebastian kissed her on the cheek and left without a word. Clary slide down on the floor and stared in to the darkness.

* * *

Jace still sat outside when Sebastian joined them. He glared at him but all Sebastian did was smirking back at him.

"Hey, Sebastian, did you see Clary anywhere?" Izzy asked.

"I think I saw her walking to the music rooms." Sebastian said.

Jace stopped and left without a word. He almost ran towards the music rooms but stopped when he heard a melody escaping one of the rooms. The door was slightly opened so he could look.

* * *

Sebastian was right. Clary was on her way to the music rooms. It was her way to cope with things. She reached the music room and let herself in. Nobody was in there thankfully.

She thought about Jace. She really needed to talk to him. Maybe he could help her. She felt safe with him. When he looked at her she got a fuzzy feeling and just wanted to jump in his arms and never let him go. He was her Angel.

Thus, Clary walked to the piano and sat down sliding her fingers along the keys.

_Spend all your time waiting_  
_For that second chance_  
_For a break that would make it okay_  
_There's always one reason_  
_To feel not good enough_  
_And it's hard at the end of the day_  
_I need some distraction_  
_Oh beautiful release_  
_Memory seeps from my veins_  
_Let me be empty_  
_And weightless and maybe_  
_I'll find some peace tonight_

Jace watched her as tears where rolling down her cheeks but a little smile was on her face. He entered the room quietly without her noticing it.

_In the arms of an angel_  
_Fly away from here_  
_From this dark cold hotel room_  
_And the endlessness that you fear_  
_You are pulled from the wreckage_  
_Of your silent reverie_  
_You're in the arms of the angel_  
_May you find some comfort there_

_So tired of the straight line_  
_And everywhere you turn_  
_There's vultures and thieves at your back_  
_And the storm keeps on twisting_  
_You keep on building the lie_  
_That you make up for all that you lack_  
_It don't make no difference_  
_Escaping one last time_  
_It's easier to believe_  
_In this sweet madness_  
_Oh this glorious sadness_  
_That brings me to my knees_

_In the arms of an angel_  
_Fly away from here_  
_From this dark cold hotel room_  
_And the endlessness that you fear_  
_You are pulled from the wreckage_  
_Of your silent reverie_  
_You're in the arms of the angel_  
_May you find some comfort here_  
_You're in the arms of the angel_  
_May you find some comfort here_

Arms wrapped around her and she immediately knew who it was. She leaned in to his touch. Absorbing the security she felt with him. She didn't care to wipe away the tears that were still rolling down.

"You have a beautiful voice, my angel." Jace whispered emphasizing the word 'angel'. He had listened to the lyrics and he hoped that she meant him.

"Jace?" Clary asked shyly.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my angel?" He nodded, pecked her lovingly and said. "I Love You."

* * *

**Well, what do you say? Jace said the three words. What is Clary going to do about Sebastian and her father? Review and I'll let you know.**


	11. Face Down

**I'm so sorry. I really wanted to upload sooner but it was the last week before vacations and yeah lucky me I was stung by a bee and well, the next day my foot was really swollen. Therefore I was at the hospital and they told me that I have blood poisining. But enough with the rambling. Here's the next chapter. I hope you'll like it and review.**_  
_

**And thanks to all who have reviewed you make my day much brighter. Hahah :)**

**Here it goes:**

_Previously:_

_Arms wrapped around her and she immediately knew who it was. She leaned in to his touch. Absorbing the security she felt with him. She didn't care to wipe away the tears that were still rolling down._

_"You have a beautiful voice, my angel." Jace whispered emphasizing the word 'angel'. He had listened to the lyrics and he hoped that she meant him._

_"Jace?" Clary asked shyly._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Will you be my angel?" He nodded, pecked her lovingly and said. "I Love You." _

* * *

Clary stared at him. Did she hear him right or was she imaging things?

"What?" Clary stuttered.

"I know we don't each other that long but the first time I saw you I was mesmerized and when Jon said you are his sister the only thing I could think about was how can I get this girl to like me. And I…" Jace stopped when he saw that Clary was trembling.

"Clary…?"

_He pushed her inside the car and climbed on her immediately and kissed her hard on the mouth biting on her lips so that she had to open her mouth. He pressed his tongue inside her mouth. His right hand started to unbutton her jeans and the other hand squeezed her left breast. He pulled away from her mouth and whispered._

"_You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." He tore apart her shirt and Clary whimpered._

"_Please, don't ...don't do this."_

"_Tsk…tsk doesn't Clary want to this?" He laughed but stopped abruptly and his eyes were black more black than usually._

"_Well, sweetie" he stroked her cheek." I don't care."_

_And then he pushed away her jeans and her undergarments. Without warning he entered her. Clary cried out and sobbed. She couldn't believe that this was happing to her. She wanted her first time to be magical and a boyfriend who loved her and now here she was and nobody could save her. She…_

"_I love you, babe." Sebastian whispered in her ear and she sobbed harder. _

Love doesn't exist anymore for her. It just couldn't bring people to do this. Sebastian told her that he loved her and how did it end. Clary couldn't think clearly. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Clary..?" Clary flinched when Jace touched her shoulder.

She looked at him with eyes and realized what she had done. She jumped from the bank and stormed out of the room leaving a confused Jace behind.

However, he immediately followed her but lost her due to the fact that lunch was over and students were going to their rooms.

Clary ran through the hallways. She just wanted to forget. Suddenly she bumped into someone. It was her brother.

"Clary..? What happened?" Jon asked in concern.

She didn't answer she turned around and escape through the door. For a moment she couldn't find her bike but then she found it and sprinted towards it.

She could hear her new friends calling her name but especially one voice stuck out. It belonged to Jace.

Clary put on her helmet and jumped on her bike. Tears were making it difficult to see where she drove but she didn't care.

Just as she was leaving the parking lot a car surprised her and she almost crashed with it but she was able to swerve although she was in panic for a moment.

"CLARY!" Jonathan shouted.

Clary accelerated and disappeared in the traffic.

Jace sprinted to the gate but he couldn't see her.

"Jace, what happened?" Isabelle asked curiously.

"I… I…I said something I shouldn't have said." Jace tried to explain.

"What did you say?" Jonathan asked.

"I told her that I love her, okay? I know I'm stupid and I shouldn't have said it but I couldn't stop myself and first I thought she was saying it back but then suddenly she totally changed and I had the feeling that she was afraid of me or something. I'm such an ass." Jace hit a tree and was repeating to himself what an ass he was. By now his hands started to bleed but he didn't care.

"Jace stop it." Izzy commanded. "Jon, do something he won't stop!"

Jon pushed Jace away from the tree and tried to calm him down.

"Calm down, Jace. You didn't know that she would react like that." Jon argued.

Jace was breathing heavily and asked. "What are we going to do now?"

Clary arrived at home and ran straight to her room knowing that nobody else was home.

She locked herself in her room so that nobody could barge in.

Thus, she pulled off her school clothes and slipped in to a short sweat shorts and a grey cropped pullover. Although it was warm outside Clary put on her fluffy slippers because they were really comfortable and cozy.

Then, she lay down on her bed and tried to sleep but after an hour and sleep wasn't finding her she stood up grabbed her iPod and put it into her docking station.

Music filled the room and Clary turned up the volume so that the whole room was vibrating.

_**Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's goin' down**_

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down

I see the way you go and say you're right again  
Say you're right again, heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt  
She said, I finally had enough  
Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt  
She said, I finally had enough

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt she says, This doesn't hurt  
She says, I finally had enough

While she was listening to the lyrics memories flooded her mind.

"_Daddy?" Clary walked around the house. She just came from school and looked for her father. He probably was in his office so Clary made her way to it. It had been a month since her mother and brother left and Clary already missed them but she didn't want to leave her father alone. _

_She didn't bother to knock she just entered the door. The room smelt of alcohol and smoke. She didn't feel really comfortable but well she needed to ask something. _

_Then, she saw her father lying on the couch. She walked over to him and touched his shoulder._

"_Daddy?" Clary asked timidly._

_He stirred but didn't open his eyes. Therefore, she shook his shoulder and then he opened his eyes. _

"_Hi daddy. We are going on a trip tomorrow at school and I wanted to know if you could give me the money for it…? Please?" _

_Her father sat up slowly and watched his daughter. She looked exactly like her mother. Red hair, green eyes just like her mother. His wife or rather his ex-wife who had left him alone with this brat of a daughter. _

"_Excuse me? You don't get anything from me." He slurred at her, he was still drunk._

_Clary was shocked. She stepped back. Her father had never talked to her like that. She watched him carefully as he stood up and looked at her._

"_Don't look at me like that. You brat. Why are you even here? Nobody wants you here." He shouted at her. _

"_I…I…" Clary tried to form a sentence but she just couldn't._

_And then, suddenly she was pushed to the ground. She cried out she had hit her head at the desk. _

"_You're weak. Can't even defend yourself. And nobody is there to help." He kicked her in the stomach. _

"_What a pity."He kicked her again. And again. _

_Since then Clary had never entered the office again. However every time her father got drunk he let out all his anger towards her. In the beginning it was once a month. Then once a week and eventually twice a week until Clary could help it anymore and defended herself. _

The only one who knew what really had happened was her father and Clary. Oh and Sebastian, as well. He was the one who found them.

Clary cried and sobbed. She was barely able to breathe properly. Her head was pounding but she couldn't stop. All her emotions were breaking free and nothing would stop them. She curled herself in the blanket in a fetal position. Her bed was vibrating because she listened to the song repetitively.

School was over and Jace, Jonathan, Isabelle and Simon drove to the Fray's house hoping to find Clary there.

As they arrived they could hear loud music. Isabelle turned to Jon questionably.

"Clary has the thing with music. She always listens to music whether she is upset or happy or whatever but I guess she isn't happy so lets go talk to her."

Without a word they entered the house. Jace was the first one to reach her room. He knocked at the door but didn't get an answer.

He looked to Jonathan and asked. "Maybe we should switch off the power?"

Jon nodded and 2 minutes later all they could hear were someone sobbing on the other side of the door.

Jace knocked again. "Clary?" He asked carefully.

The sobbing became quieter but it was still there. Jace knew that the door was locked so he didn't care to grab the door handle. He turned to Izzy.

"Izzy do you have a clip?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just give it to me, will you?"

Isabelle grabbed in to her purse and handed the clip to Jace. He immediately fumbled with it and tried to open the lock. And then they heard a _click_ and Jace opened the door but not before he turned around and said.

"Can I talk to her alone?"

The three nodded and left him alone going downstairs.

Jace entered Clary's room and his heart broke when he saw his girlfriend lying broken on her bed. He carefully walked over to her. "Clary?"

Clary hiccupped and felt that someone was sitting on her bed. Then, a warm hand brushed away her hair and caressed her cheek.

She turned around to be met with golden eyes staring at her.

"Hi?"

"Hi." Her voice was hoarse from all the crying therefore, she cleared her throat.

"You're okay?" Jace asked although he knew the answer to it.

"No I'm not okay and I'll be never okay." Clary whispered.

"What happened?" Jace asked.

"What do you mean?"Clary wondered

"Something must have happened I mean you can't be that upset about me saying I Love you. Something must have happened."

"It's just I…I…" Clary was near tears again.

"He... said... he ...lo...loved me, too, but he…" Clary wasn't able to formulate what she wanted to say.

By now he was confused. "Who?" He asked.

"Seb...Sebastian." Clary stuttered.

Jace tensed he could feel he would hear something he wouldn't like.

"What did he do?" Jace asked carefully.

"He...hehurtme." She said fast.

"He what? What did he do?" Jace demanded.

Clary looked up to him, begged him not force her to say it out loud.

"When?" Jace asked angrily.

"I don't know." She replied timidly.

"What how can't you not know."

"It happened more than once okay. More than once. Are you happy now?" Clary shouted at him and tears were streaming down her cheeks again.

Realizing that he was the one who upset her Jace cradled her in to his arms and apologized.

"I'm so sorry. I'm gonna kill him."

Clary calmed down and put her arms around his neck and relaxed.

"Shh…" Jace caressed her back. Suddenly, Clary looked up at him. Her eyes were staring at him as if she could see trough his soul.

"I love you." Clary whispered. Jace begun to smile and asked.

"Really?"

Clary started to laugh and replied. "Yes, I do."

Jace leaned in and kissed her gently on the mouth. "Good, I love you, too."

Both leaned in and met each other in the middle. The kiss was differently than the others. Both were kissing with all the love they had not wanting to let go of each other.

Clary pulled away to breathe and Jace kissed along her jaw line and stopped when he reached her neck. He gently bit her and caressed it with his tongue and sucked at it again. Clary enjoyed the pain and pleasure and moaned.

She grabbed his hair and pulled him towards her and kissed him. Things were heating up. Clary's hands wandered to the hem of his shirt and grabbed it so that she could feel his abs with her hands.

She slide over his stomach to his strong built back and with her finger nails she draw circles on his back making him shudder under his touch.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Isabelle stood there looking at them mischievously.

* * *

**So, here ends the chapter. I'll try to upload the next chapter during the week but I can't promise anything but maybe I'll start today. **

**Okay, what do you think Jace should do now? Talk to Sebastian? Fight with him? And why is Isabelle looking at them mischievously? **

**Please review... **

**And tell me if you have any wishes how I should go on. It really would help me because sometime I'm a little bit torn between some things and if you tell me what you want to happen then we are both/all happy. **

**:) 'Review' :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next one **

_Previously:_

_"I love you." Clary whispered. Jace begun to smile and asked._

_"Really?"_

_Clary started to laugh and replied. "Yes, I do."_

_Jace leaned in and kissed her gently on the mouth. "Good, I love you, too."_

_Both leaned in and met each other in the middle. The kiss was differently than the others. Both were kissing with all the love they had not wanting to let go of each other._

_Clary pulled away to breathe and Jace kissed along her jaw line and stopped when he reached her neck. He gently bit her and caressed it with his tongue and sucked at it again. Clary enjoyed the pain and pleasure and moaned._

_She grabbed his hair and pulled him towards her and kissed him. Things were heating up. Clary's hands wandered to the hem of his shirt and grabbed it so that she could feel his abs with her hands._

_She slide over his stomach to his strong built back and with her finger nails she draw circles on his back making him shudder under his touch._

_Suddenly, the door burst open and Isabelle stood there looking at them mischievously._

* * *

"You are so lucky I'm not Jonathan." Izzy said. She chuckled, closed the door to leave the two alone.

Jace turned back to Clary. "Where were we?"

Clary chuckled and said. "Let's go downstairs. They are probably…" Jace cut her off by smashing his lips on hers. His tongue slide over her lips twice before he begged for entrance which Clary gladly allowed. As their tongues met both let out a groan of pleasure.

While making out Clary was able to switch position with Jace so that she was straddling his waist. His shirt was long gone and now Jace hands wandered under her shirt and caressed her creamy skin on her back. Clary pulled away from their kiss and followed her own path. Kissing along his jaw line until she was met by his throat then, she kissed his collarbone, her hands begun to touch and explore his chest. She could feel his heartbeat under her touch and it had to be as fast as hers.

"Clary, we have to stop." Jace panted. The effect of Clary touching him increased and he knew he had to stop.

Clary could feel his excitement poking in her stomach so she cut him some slag so that he could calm down and lay next to him.

After that Clary walked to the door and was on her way downstairs when she was pushed back into her room.

"What?" Clary turned to Jace and waited for an explanation.

He stared at her his eyes darkening as he looked her over. "You want to go downstairs like that."

"What do you me...?" Clary looked at herself and then realized that she was shirtless only wearing her bra. "Oh…thanks." Clary blushed and searched for her shirt.

However, she couldn't find it and asked Jace. "Did you see my shirt?"

Jace chuckled and that's when she noticed that he was holding it. "Give it to me." She demanded.

"Come here." He motioned for her to come over. Cautiously she walked to him and then, Jace grabbed her hands and started to pull the shirt over her head, his hands gliding down her side leaving goose bumps behind.

"Thanks." Clary pecked his cheek. Jace stroked her cheek and asked kindly.

"Do you feel okay, babe?"

"Now I do." She hugged him and inhaled his scent.

"Come on let's go downstairs. They are probably waiting for us."

* * *

The next morning Clary drove to school as usual with her motorbike. The others were already there. Izzy had called her to meet them in front of the school.

Just as she entered the parking lot she made out a crowd and people cheering on.

Clary hadn't a good feeling and quickly parked her bike and ran towards the crowd. Isabelle saw Clary and immediately walked to her.

"Clary, you have to stop him. He's going crazy or something. We were just talking and then suddenly he attacked him."

In the middle of the crowd she could see Jace fighting with Sebastian. They were both strong and their punches looked like they would really hurt.

Sebastian hit Jace in the face and Clary weren't able to watch it anymore. Isabelle was screaming for them to stop.

"Where's Jon?" Clary wondered.

She looked around but couldn't find him. Clary shouted at Jace to stop but her voice was drowned in the crowd.

That's when she decided that she needed to stop it. She pushed through the crowd and just as Sebastian and Jace looked at each other Clary jumped on Jace back.

Her hands around his neck and she softly spoke. "Calm down, Jace. He isn't worth it." He was still tense.

"Please." She pleaded. "For me." She didn't realized it but her eyes began to water and slowly a tear rolled down her cheek. She hid her face in his neck and waited for him to walk away.

Jace knew what he had to do and stared to walk away and turned Clary so that she was in front of him. He caressed her back and whispered soothing words in her ear.

Clary had stopped to cry her body was still shaking. He didn't know what was happing but she started to breath heavily and her body shook against his.

"Clary…" Clary didn't move, well her body shook but she somehow couldn't move.

She knew what was happening. She had a panic attack. Just like the day before in the dark room when Sebastian had grabbed her.

Jace went behind the school and sat down with Clary in his lap. Isabelle was right behind them and asked Jace.

"What's happening?"

"I think she has a panic attack." Jace replied.

By now Clary calmed down and was breathing normal.

She looked up and saw Izzy and Jace looking at her.

"I'm fine." She tried to stand up but Jace wasn't letting her go.

"Jace, I'm fine. Really." She leaned her forehead against his and looked him in the eye. Jace could see that she meant.

Isabelle left to leave the two alone.

"Thank you." Clary whispered in his ear. "For beating the shit out of him."

Clary had seen how Sebastian had looked. He had a rip lip, a blue eye and cut on his cheek and he probably had some bruised rip. She looked Jace's face. He had only a slightly bruised cheek. She stroke it softly and asked.

"Does it hurt?" Jace shook his head and then they headed inside.

* * *

After school they had practice and of course, Sebastian had to join the team as well. Clary knew how he played.

"Jonathan, Jace, Parker, Chris, Clary and Daniel against Alec, Sebastian, Josh, Meliorn, Raphael and Jordan." The coach called and the teams went to their sides.

After half an hour the game was tied. Sebastian played unfair but nobody called at him.

Jonathan was the goalkeeper. He kicked the ball to Parker who ran to the middle and then kicked the ball to Jace. Jace looked around and saw Clary on the other side. He called her name to show that the ball was for her and then centered a good ball toward Clary.

She controlled the ball quickly and ran towards the goal. The defenders hadn't seen her so they were running behind. Clary prepared to kick the ball and just as she was about to kick the ball she saw a shadow from the right and the next thing she knew she was laying on the floor and pain was flowing through her body.

* * *

**What happend to Clary? You wanna know? Well, then review and I let you know ;)**

***Review***


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys,**

**so some of you asked me to write a chapter from Jace point of view so here it is…**

**and thank you for all the reviews :***

* * *

I couldn't believe what Clary had told me. This fucking guy raped her. More than once. How someone could hurt her. She's so kind, beautiful and short.

I could hold her in my arms until the day I die.

Jonathan entered the parking lot. He usually picked us up before school although we all owned a car.

Sometimes I would drive us to school but today Jonathan did.

We were waiting for Clary. I had talked to her on the phone in the evening. I still couldn't believe that she said it back.

_I love you _

These three words could make my heart flutter when they escape these beautiful lips of my gorgeous girlfriend.

Suddenly Sebastian joined us and I could feel my anger rising. Who did he think he is? Raping my girlfriend and then acting like nothing had happened.

"So where's Clary?" He asked curiously.

"That's none of your damn business!" I spat at him.

His eyes darkened and I suddenly a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

"Oh I see. She told you didn't she. Mhh… you know she was really feisty. I guess it's true what they say. Red heads are feisty." He smirked at me.

I didn't realized what I was doing but the next second my fist connected with his jaw. I think he was shocked at first too but he lunged at me and we were lying on the ground. In the distance I could hear someone screaming my name but I couldn't stop myself.

I pulled back and hit him again. Blood was flowing down his face. I just wanted to lunge at him again when suddenly I felt someone on my back.

Hands wandered around my neck and I knew right away who was breathing down my neck.

"Calm down, Jace. He isn't worth it." My whole body was tensed I was so angry at Sebastian. I would do everything to protect Clary.

"Please." She pleaded. "For me." I could feel her face in my neck and then I realized that she was crying in my neck. I turned around and walked away from the crowd. Then, I turned Clary so that I could look at her face but she didn't move. He body was shaking silently.

I stopped behind the school and slid down the wall with Clary in my lap. Izzy had followed me and was now standing in front of us kneeling down.

"What's happening?" She asked carefully.

"I think she has a panic attack." I replied.

I felt that Clary's body stopped shaking and she looked up.

"I'm fine." Clary told him but I didn't let her go when she tried to stand up.

Izzy had already left us alone so I turned Clary back to me and she rested her forehead against mine.

"Really, Jace I'm fine." I knew that she meant it but I was reluctant to let her go.

She stroke my cheek where I knew Sebastian had hit me.

"Does it hurt?" I shook my head and enjoyed the feeling of her caressing my cheek.

However, after a while I decided we should go inside so that we wouldn't miss second period. Not that I was really wanted to let Clary go.

* * *

As soon as school was over I went to the field outside due to the fact that we had soccer practice. I quickly changed in to my work out clothes and went outside where I immediately spotted Clary. She only wore shorts and tank-top and of course socks and shoes. However she still took my breath away with her beauty. I knew I was lucky to have her as my girlfriend.

Walking behind her wrapped my arms around her waist and could feel her jump.

She turned her head and said. "You scared me." But she leaned in to me nevertheless.

I kissed her on the cheek and said. "Sorry, I couldn't resist it." I felt her chuckle under me and squeezed her a little bit.

I notice that Sebastian stood near the team and tensed. What was he doing here? I had to suppress the urge to walk over to him and beat him endlessly.

Our coach parted us so that I was with Jonathan, Parker, Chris, Clary and Daniel in one team against Alec, Sebastian, Josh, Meliorn, Raphael and Jordan."

The coach called to us and then the teams went to their sides.

I loved to watch Clary play. How she handled the ball and run with such a grace you could have thought that she was dancing on the field. It was awesome to watch her and I guess I wasn't the only. Our coach stood on the sidelines and smiled.

Sebastian was different. He was brutal and was solid as a rock.

The game was tied. Jonathan was the goalkeeper and passed the ball over to Parker. He ran to the middle line and kicked the ball to me. I looked around and noticed that Clary was free. I called her name and centered the ball so that she could easily control the ball.

She immediately ran straight to the goal. We had tricked the defensive and now they were running behind her. Just as she was about to kick I noticed that Sebastian was running to her and watched as he crashed into Clary.

_**(You should listen to That Home by The Cinematic Orchestra. I think the melody fits the situation at the moment although the lyrics don't but … well, listen to it if you want to…)**_

She fell down immediately and screamed in pain.

Right away I sprinted to her and pushed Sebastian away.

"Are you insane?" I turned around and kneeled down to Clary who was lying face down on the grass not moving an inch.

By now Jonathan was next to me.

"Clary?" He asked Clary softly. I softly shook her shoulders and her eyes flattered open.

"My foot." She cried out when Jonathan touched it carefully.

I noticed that it looked really strange and Jonathan looked at me worriedly.

"I think it's broken."

I nodded and Jonathan turned to our coach who had already called the ambulance.

Clary was still crying in pain.

"Clary I'm gonna carry you to the entrance okay." I picked her up and carried her bridal style. Her hands held tightly at my shirt as if she was afraid that I would let her fall.

The ambulance just entered the parking lot and I walked over to them and they tried to take Clary but she wouldn't let go of me.

"Clary, I'll go with you okay. I'll be right next to you." I saw that the ambulance man nodded and I lay Clary down on the table.

The door was closed and the car started to move.

Two men were trying to pull off Clary's shoes but every time Clary would cry out in pain. I caressed her cheek and wiped away the tears which were rolling down.

"It hurts, Jace." She exclaimed.

"Shh… I know…" I wasn't sure how to respond so I softly stroke her hair and kissed her on the forehead.

She calmed down a little bit and they were able to pull off her shoe and cut the socks she wore. When I looked at what they were doing I noticed that her foot was already swollen blue and purple.

We arrived at the hospital 5 minutes later and they immediately pushed her in a room and told me I had to stay outside.

I sat down on a chair, put my head into my hands and closed my eyes whishing I was the one hurting instead of my Clary.

* * *

**That was Jace's point of view. Do you like it? Please tell me...**

**So, I was hoping that you all review so that we'll reach at least 70 reviews. Then, maybe I promise that the next chapter will be a little bit longer. Haha **

**Make me happy...please :P**

**Review, Review,Review **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys,**

**__I know that I promised I would write a loner chapter but I didn't really have time this week and tomorrow I will fly away for a week and I'm not sure if there's internet so I decided to upload this chapter.**

**I hope you aren't too disappointed and still review.**

**Again I'm really sorry ;(**

**So here's the next chapter:**

_Previously..._

_Two men were trying to pull off Clary's shoes but every time Clary would cry out in pain. I caressed her cheek and wiped away the tears which were rolling down._

_"It hurts, Jace." She exclaimed._

_"Shh… I know…" I wasn't sure how to respond so I softly stroke her hair and kissed her on the forehead._

_She calmed down a little bit and they were able to pull off her shoe and cut the socks she wore. When I looked at what they were doing I noticed that her foot was already swollen blue and purple._

_We arrived at the hospital 5 minutes later and they immediately pushed her in a room and told me I had to stay outside._

_I sat down on a chair, put my head into my hands and closed my eyes whishing I was the one hurting instead of my Clary._

* * *

Jace sat in the waiting room when suddenly Jon and Alec burst through the doors.

"Where is she? Jon asked.

"They are treating her right now." Jace replied.

"What did they say...I mean in the ambulance?" Alec asked carefully.

"Not much they tried to pull off her shoe but she didn't stop screaming. I tried calming her down but in the end they sedated her so they could look at her foot. It was already swollen and blue I guess it's broken I hope not but I don't know for sure..." Jace rambled his knee bouncing up and down, his hands gripping at his hair.

"Jace, it's okay. Clary is gonna be okay." Jonathan laid a hand on Jace's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Did you call your mother?" Jace asked.

"yeah, she and Luke are on their way."

"'Kay."

* * *

**Clary's point of view:**

As I lay there on the hospital bed I suppressed the urge to scream. I should be used to this pain but it hurt. A doctor came inside and looked at the Nurse next to me.

"She had Soccer practice and someone crashed into her. Her foot is swollen as you can see." The nurse pointed to my foot

.  
"mhhh..." the doctor touched my foot and I hissed. "Sorry."

The doctor was young. I mean he looked young. In his early twenties probably. He had blond hair which was a little bit messy but it looked good. His eyes were green and his skin was toned. He had this whole surfer style. But he couldn't compete with Jace that's for sure.

"No biggie." I exclaimed. He grinned at me.

"You're alone in here." He asked me and I shook my head.

"My boyfriend came with me."

"Nurse summers could you be so nice and get her boyfriend he's probably in the waiting room."

The nurse left the room and the doctor started treating my foot.

"Thanks doctor..."

"Riley. Doctor Riley." He told her and grinned at me and I couldn't help but grin back. The door burst open and Jace entered the room not seeing the doctor and walked straight to me.

"How do you feel?" Jace asked while he cradled my face and looked into in my eyes waiting for me to answer.  
"Better now that you're here." I winked at him and Jace chuckled kissing me on the forehead.

"That's my girl."

"Your girl?" I asked grinning at him "who says I'm your girl huhh?"

Jace feigned hurt and held his chest right where his heart was.

"that hurt right here."

"Oh does little Jacey has an aua bubu." Jace nodded and pouted.

"Should I kiss it better?"

Jace nodded enthusiastically.

I crooked my finger motioning for him to come nearer. Just as his face was right in front of me I leaned in and so did he but in the last second I quickly pecked him on his nose.

"That's not fair." Jace pouted and I quickly pecked him on his pouting lips.

"Life's not fair. Life's a bitch."

That's when the doctor chuckled. I watched as Jace turned around to glare at the doctor but it quickly turned in to a smile.

"Riley... Since when do you work here?" Jace asked him.

"Started last week here and moved in with Anna."

I cleared my throat so that they looked at me.

"You two know each other?" I pointed between them.

"Yeah. The lightwoods and I were in California last year and our beach house was right next to his girlfriends. How's she doing by the way?" Jace turned to Riley.

"We're engaged." I watched as Doctor Riley talked about his Fiancé and smiled. He seemed to be really happy.

"And she's two months pregnant."

"Congratulations!" Jace clapped him on his back. I watched the two talking about this that.

I laid my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes. Maybe if I am still together with Jace in the future. Then maybe will be married and have kids too. I smiled at the thought. A little Jace jumping around. With these golden eyes. I sighed that would be nice.

"Clary?"

"huh?" I looked back to Jace.

"You blank out..." he explained."What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important." I replied and smiled.

Jace chuckled. The door burst open and the nurse came back with a folder in her hands.

She handed them to doctor riley and left the room. He immediately opened it and I realized that it was the X-ray. He looked at it and smiled.

"Well, it looks like you're lucky. It's a clean break so you don't need surgery." He explained.

I let out a breath I didn't know I hold.

"Thank god."

I had already two surgeries this year. One for my stomach therefore the scar on it and then because of my arm when I felt on it because my father threw me at a wall and my arm was in between me at the wall. Let's say it looked quite nasty it was almost turned around so I had to go to the hospital. I usually avoided hospitals due to the fact of the entire questions I would receive.

I returned back to the present and listened to Riley as he explained that he needed to put my foot in cast and then he told me that it would quite hurt in the next days so he handed Jace painkillers which I was grateful for because I experienced on one hand how it feels to walk around with a broken bone.

Jace held my hand while riley put the cast on. Once in a while he kissed me in my knuckles and smiled at me.

* * *

30 minutes later I sat in Luke's car with my head in Jace's lap. I had convinced my mother to take Jace with us and she quickly went along with. The day before, she and I talked about Jace and I. At first my mother asked if she needed to do the sex talk and I quickly told that I knew about protection and so on. I guess my mum was thankful for that because she seemed to be quite uncomfortable to talk about it.  
Nevertheless she told me that she was okay with me and Jace. And that Jace was a nice good looking gentleman. Besides, my mom knew Jace for four years so she had nothing against him.

When my mom had entered the hospital and had seen me she immediately started to cry. I did my best telling her that I'm okay but in the end Luke went outside with her to consol her. I didn't want to know what they did but when we went outside or rather Jace went outside with me in his arm because he insisted that I shouldn't put too much pressure in my foot although I got crunches but no he insisted. Although I had to admit it was nice having his arms around me.

Alec and Jonathan drove back to school so that Jon could ride my bike back home.

Jace stroke my head playing with my hair. I watched him do so but slowly I felt the effect of the day and my eyelids were getting heavier.  
The panic attack in the morning, school, practice and well then the crash with Sebastian.

Jace noticed that I tried not to fall asleep and chuckled.

"Don't fight it love."

With that I my eyes closed while Jace caressed my cheeks.

* * *

They arrived at Clary's house five minutes later. Jace picked her up bridal style while Jocelyn grabbed the crutches and Luke parked the car in the garage.

When Jace carried her upstairs he did his best not to touch anything with her injured foot.

He quickly entered Clary's room and laid her down on the bed. He wasn't sure if he should change her in something different. Suddenly, Clary stirred and opened her eyes.

"Jace?"

"I'm here, babe."

"Could you grab me some new clothes to sleep in?" Clary asked sheepishly and yawned.

"Sure." Jace replied and walked to her closet looking through her clothes.

He decided on shorts and an oversized t-Shirt probably one of Jonathans.

He returned to her bed just as Clary pulled off her shirt revealing her black sport bra.

"Should I go outside?" he asked pointing behind his shoulder to the door.

"No! I...I mean I need help with my shorts. " Clary blushed. Although she could have managed it on her own but she didn't want him to leave.

Jace sat on her bed and took the shirt.

"Arms up." Clary listened to him and held her arms above her head.

Jace put each arm through the holes and then pulled it over head.

His hands slide along her sides making her shiver.

"Sorry." Jace apologized.

Clary chuckled. Sometimes Jace was too cute.

"No problem." She quickly kissed him on his cheek.

Jace smiled at her and looked to her shorts. Clary noticed where he was looking at and pushed her hips a little bit in the air so that he could pull them off.  
Jace understood and grabbed the waistband of her shorts and carefully pulled them over her cast. Then, he did the same backwards with her new shorts.

"Thanks." Clary smiled at him.

"You're welcome."

Clary yawned making Jace chuckle.

"I guess I let you sleep now."

He stood up and ...

"Will you stay here with me at least until I'm asleep?"

They started into each other's eyes and you could see how much they care for each other. Clary watched as Jace came back to her. She scooted a little bit to the other side so Jace had enough space. However, Jace pulled her back to him so that the two were facing each other. Clary raised her hand and stroke the features of his face.

His cheeks. His nose. His forehead and then she stopped at his chin and with her thumb she caressed his lower lip. It was soft and she knew one taste of his lips and you would be addicted. They were sweet like honey and smooth as silk. She felt Jace's gaze on her and looked up and was met with two golden shining eyes.

"I love you, Clary." She smiled and replied.

"I love you, too."

They both leaned in and Jace captured her lips. Both were in bliss of love when their lips touched.

As Clary pulled away to catch her breath Jace kissed her on the forehead and snuggled her into his chest and both fell fast asleep.

* * *

What do you say?

Review,review,review...

And thank you again to all those who have already reviewed. I love you guys. ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm really sorry that I didn't upload last week but I had soccer practice almost everyday and I was reading one of my favourite books again and I just couldn't stop reading.**

**I know that this chapter isn't really good but I wanted to at least upload something so yeah here it is.**

* * *

It had been four weeks since Clary had to wear the cast on her leg and she was more than happy to finally get it off. These four weeks had been really strenuous but all her friends helped her and her mother always asked if she needed anything. And Jace barely left her side. Instead of Jonathan picking everyone up Jace made it his duty to get up early to pick up Clary so that they could drive together. In school Jace walked her to her classes even if his classes were on the other side.

At the moment Clary was sitting in the waiting room alone. She didn't tell Jace that the doctor called her to look at her foot. It stopped hurting the week before and therefore she asked them to look at it and well; now she waited.

"Clary Fray?" A nurse called her name and immediately Clary grabbed her crutches and went over to the awaiting room.

"Doctor Riley will be here any minute." Clary smiled. Since she knew that Jace and Doctor Riley knew each other she wasn't too afraid of the hospital.

Doctor Riley entered the room and smiled at her.

"Ah, you again. What's up?" Clary chuckled at the way he talked to her as if they wouldn't be at a hospital where hundreds of people were laying in pain.

However it was refreshing and calmed her down.

"I called last week to ask how long I have to wear this ugly thing here." Clary motioned to her leg. "And well, here I am."

"Okay then let me grab some things."

Doctor Riley came back and cut off the cast and Clary sighed. Finally she can move her foot again.

"I definitely need to shave my leg." She muttered but Doctor Riley chuckled and said.

"Ahh. Jace probably like it." He joked.

"Haha." Clary chuckled and got up. "Thank you. Maybe will see each other again."

"That would be great but please not in the hospital." He replied.

"I hope not and I want to see your little baby. Do you know what it is?" Clary asked curiously.

"No we don't wanna know."

"Great. Well, I'm gonna go now so I'll see you later."

"Bye."

* * *

Clary drove to school with a cab because the guys were at soccer practice and she wanted to surprise them. She quickly paid the cab driver and walked to the field. Sometimes she limped due to the fact that she was slightly unsteady on her foot but as she stepped on the field she managed to walk normally.

The guys still hadn't seen her. In the last weeks she befriended the whole team. They were all really nice and treated her well probably because Jace would kick their ass. She went to the coach.

"Hi coach."

"Clary. How are you?"

"I'm fine now that I haven't got a cast anymore." The coach looked to her foot.

"That's great. If you're ready you can come back to practice whenever you want but I suggest you'll wait a week and then start to run laps while the guys practice."

"That's sounds good. Do you mind calling the guys together I want to surprise them?"

"Of course. Go hide and I whistle."

Immediately, Clary hid behind the bleachers and watched as the guys came all together.

Quietly she walked behind them and went to Jace. Still nobody noticed her and then she jumped on his back.

Although Jace didn't see her he grabbed her legs right away so that she wouldn't fall down.

"Clary?" Jace asked and turned his head so that he could look in to her eyes.

"What are you doing here? I thought your mother needed you."

Clary chuckled as she watched Jace's face. His look was adorable. Okay not adorable it was sexy but she wouldn't tell him.

She pointed to her foot. Jace followed her finger and that's when he noticed it.

"Your cast is off." He exclaimed happily. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have gone with you."

"I wanted to surprise you." She replied.

"Yeah, you did." He turned her around so that they were face to face. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips and pulled back but Clary grabbed him behind his head and kissed him passionately. Jace licked at her bottom lip and gently bit it. She gasped and Jace saw his chance and entered her mouth with his tongue devouring her. Clary grabbed his hair and played with his blond locks. She loved his hair. How it is always messy because he brushed his hand through it and it was silky. She just couldn't get enough of it and him. She moaned as Jace grabbed her ass to steady her. The two completely forgot where they were.

However they were interrupted as the guys were whistling except Jonathan who was complaining about seeing his sister like this.

"Get a room." Jonathan exclaimed.

"Clary pulled away looking flustered but she didn't make a move to get off Jace. However she moved a little bit so it was more comfortable.

"Stop that." Jace muttered.

"What?"

"Stop it, please." He repeated and looked like he was in pain.

"Oh, sorry." She hugged him and whispered in to his ear. She could feel how excited he was. It was poking her right where she wanted it.

She couldn't resist it and grinded in to him. Jace moaned and hid his face in her neck.

"Clary."

"Let's go home." Clary whispered in to his ear and could feel him shivering. "Please."

Jace didn't need to hear it twice. He almost run off the field and shouted over his shoulder.

"We're going home."

The team laughed and hollered.

"Use protection."

* * *

** Well, I hope it was okay and you still gonna review. It would be great if some of you would tell me what they'd like to happen. **

**It would be easier for me and maybe I'm faster than before so you don't need to wait so long for the next chapter. **

**Review,review,review. **

**Love Bina23**


	16. Chapter 16

**So it's my first time to write something like that and I hope it's okay. Please tell me what you think, what I could do better or so...**

**I uploaded Clary's outfit again so if you wanna see the link is on my profile ;)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follower...**

Clary's point of view

We arrived at my house 10 minutes later. I knew that my mom wasn't home, luckily so Jace and I would be alone. Jonathan would probably go over to Maia. They have been together for three weeks after my brother finally had the guts to ask her out. They were really cute together. My brother was happy and so was I.

As soon as we entered the house Jace pushed me against the door and kissed me furiously. His hands slide down my side and stopped at my tights. I put my hands around his neck and pushed into him. He picked me up so that my legs were around his waist.

His hands wandered to my ass and he squeezed it making me laugh. He started to kiss along my jaw line and moved along to my ear and nibbled at my earlobe. Jace knew exactly what was he doing as he found my weak point right behind my ear and sucked at it.

"Jace." I couldn't help the moan escape my mouth. This boy was making me feel incredible without even knowing it.

I didn't even notice that he had carried me upstairs to my room I was to absorb in his touches.

Jace laid me down on my bed gently. "Are you sure you want this? I don't want to pressure you into anything?" He asked uncertainly.

I pulled him down to me, kissed him softly on his lips and looked him deep into his eyes.

"I want this. I want you."

I kissed him again and he didn't hesitate to kiss me back. My hands found their own way and slipped down his shoulder blades while he was kissing and sucking at my neck probably leaving a mark. I reached the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it over his head and put my hands back to his back. Jace was kissing my throat and licked his way along my neckline. His fingers found the hem of my shirt and he slowly started to unbutton it kissing my stomach until my shirt was open. I helped him pulling it off my shoulders. He grinned at me and kissed me again. He licked my bottom lip and I gratefully open my mouth so we could explore each other's mouth.

His hands moved to my chest and gracefully opened the clasp of my bra leaving my chest exposed. He pulled away and looked down at me. His intense stare made me a little bit self-conscious so I tried to uncover my chest but he grabbed my hands.

"You're beautiful." Jace breathed out and smiled at me. He leaned in again and kissed my neck down to my chest. He gently started to suck at my left breast. I gasped out in pleasure. Then he wandered to the other side sucking on my hard nipple. Heat spread across my whole body. My hands grabbed his shorts and pushed them down letting him in only his boxers. He fumbled with then button on my shorts so I helped him and he pushed them down.

He slowly ran his fingers along my legs and stopped at my inner thighs and begun teasing me by running his hands along the wet spot on my underwear. I moaned and shivered in pleasure.

I knew it was affecting him as well because I could feel his excitement poking my thigh. I grabbed him by his hair and pulled him to me and kissed him with all I had turning him so that he was lying on his back.

"I love you." I told him. He pulled me down to him and kissed me sentimentally.

"I love you,too." I kissed him again while my hands lowered down to the waistband of his boxer. He pulled me closer to him and I shivered as our bare chest met. I pulled of his boxers leaving him completely bare for me. Jace rolled me over and started to peel off my panties.

I took a condom out of my nightstand and pulled it over him. We smiled at each other and I could feel him at my core. He spread my legs slowly and looked at me. I pulled him down to me to kiss him and moaned into his mouth as he entered me. He pulled away from the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine. He held up his upper body by putting his arms out on either side of my head.

I pushed him deeper into me by putting me legs around his waist and he thrust faster in to me. The only noise in the house was our moaning as we came nearer to our climax. My heart was throbbing and I could feel Jace's body thrumming on me.

Minutes later I felt like I could burst and climaxed around Jace. Seconds later he came to and laid down on me. We both were panting. He pulled himself out of me and lay down beside and I cuddled in to him.

"That was…" Jace started to say and stopped searching for a word to describe what just had happened.

"Amazing." I ended for him. He looked at me and he had a giddy smile on his face probably just like me.

He kissed me gently and looked in to my eyes.

"YOU are amazing, you know that." He told me. I felt tears forming in my eyes.

He pulled my back to his chest and pulled the comforter around us and wrapped his arms around my chest kissing my cheeks softly.

I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling to be wrapped in his arms and drifted off into a content sleep.

* * *

OKAY! What do you think about this chapter? I really like to know.

SO...

please review,review,review...


	17. Love Somebody

**I'm so so so so sorry that it took me so long but here it is. Clary's outfit is on my profile as usual. **

**:)**

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night. Cold sweat forming on my body and my eyes wide open. My hands were shaking uncontrollably. I looked to my right and saw that Jace was still fast asleep. Slowly I got out of bed and carefully put the covers back. I knew that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. It would be useless.

Nobody knew about the nightly nightmares which plagued me. I didn't even tell Jace. Nobody would understand how much it would hurt to talk about them. Every time I wake up because of them wishing that someone would finally put me out of my misery.

It hurt. Every little detail of them. A kick. A punch. It might not physically hurt now like it had before but it hurt mentally. Strenuous is the right word to describe it.

I quickly put on some shorts and a tank top and grabbed my iPod switching it on to light my way downstairs. Nobody else was awake so I tried my best to be as quiet as possible.

As soon as I closed the door behind me I switch on my iPod listening to one of my favorite song _Love Somebody by Maroon 5_ and started to jog.

_I know your insides are feeling so hollow_  
_And it's a hard pill for you to swallow, yeah_  
_But if I fall for you, I'll never recover_  
_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

_I really wanna love somebody_  
_I really wanna dance the night away_  
_I know we're only half way there_  
_But you take me all the way, you take me all the way_  
_I really wanna touch somebody_  
_I think about you every single day_  
_I know we're only half way there_  
_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

_You're such a hard act for me to follow_  
_Love me today don't leave me tomorrow, yeah_  
_But if I fall for you, I'll never recover_  
_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

_I really wanna love somebody_  
_I really wanna dance the night away_  
_I know we're only half way there_  
_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_  
_I really wanna touch somebody_  
_I think about you every single day_  
_I know we're only half way there_  
_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh oh oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh oh oh_

_I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost_  
_I wanna feel like we're never gonna ever stop_  
_I don't what to do, I'm right in front of you_  
_Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah_

_I really wanna love somebody_  
_I really wanna dance the night away_  
_I know we're only half way there_  
_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_  
_I really wanna touch somebody_  
_I think about you every single day_  
_I know we're only half way there_  
_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh oh oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh oh oh_

_Take me all the way, you take me all the way_

Along the street the front gardens were glistening. Small dew drops were lying above the grass and were highlighted by the now almost up sun. Out of nowhere a dog appeared next to me and ran along for 2 minutes and then turned around probably where it had come from. I made my way back about an hour later. By now I had slightly forgotten my nightmare and had calmed down.

Running would do this to me. Every time I was able to run I would do it. The last years it hadn't been too often because it was slightly difficult with my father and Sebastian.

The last corner and I arrived back at our house. The lights were still off. I glanced at my iPod and noticed that it was only 8 a.m. I opened the door with the key which was hidden under flower pot and walked upstairs. I entered my room and Jace was still sleeping like a baby.

Peeling off my drenched clothes I stepped into the shower. The warm water cascading down my back letting my muscles relaxed. I washed my hair with my vanilla coconut shampoo rinsed it out. Shutting off the shower I pulled a towel around my head and dried the rest of my body

I pulled on my panties and bra and quickly blow-dried my hair. After that I grabbed three sections of my hair and braided each side of my hair and combined it at the back with an elastic band.

I retreated to my room and noticed that Jace was slowly waking up. I crawled on the bed and lied down next to him so that I was facing him.

I caressed his cheek and played with his blonde curls loving how silky they felt between my fingers.

I hear Jace sighing and then he slowly opened his eyes. He greeted me with his dazzling smile which I couldn't help but return.

"Morning beautiful." His voice was thick with sleep.

"Hi." I pecked him on the lips.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep and went on a run." I told him.

He looked at me but knew better than to question me.

"So tell me, why is my beautiful girl laying next to me in her underwear?" He smirked at me.

"Well you would like to know wouldn't you?" I grinned at him.

He quickly rolled us so he was straddling me and looked down at me.

"But you look gorgeous." I could feel the blush creeping to my cheeks and to the rest of my body as well.

He quickly kissed me on the lips but I held him by the hair and deepened it. He moaned directly and I would have loved to hear it again and again but we were rudely interrupted when the door burst open. Interruptions as always.

You know every girl's mother would probably go ballistic when they would find their daughter in such a position but my mom well she's defiantly different.

"Hey guys, I hope I didn't interrupt you…" She chuckled totally not noticing how embarrassing this was for me and probably for Jace too.

"I just wanted to tell you that I made some pancakes. I'm off with Luke and I guess Jon is either asleep or at Maia's so suit yourselves."

She left without another word and Jace looked at me.

"Okay…" I got off the bed and walked to my closet and picked my outfit for the day. A simple skinny jeans and a blue sweater with a white heart in the front. The sweater was a little bit short so you were able to see my stomach a little bit.

The whole time I could feel Jace watching me and as I turned around he looked away trying to hide that he was watching.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked as I sat next to him.

Jace looked like he was thinking about something and then suddenly he had an idea.

"I know what we are going to do." He stated and I waited for him to explain.

"Well?" I asked when he didn't keep on.

"It's a surprise."

I groaned. "Really Jace? Are we really this cheesy couple where the boyfriend always surprises his girlfriend?"

He nodded and got out off the bed revealing his hot body clad in his boxers. He stretched turned to me. He pecked me on my nose and left to the bathroom.

"By the way, we really are a cheesy couple!" He shouted.

I chuckled at how right he was. I grabbed my iPod putting the earphones in my ear and turned up the volume while I started to made the bed and clean the rest of my room.

* * *

**Don't forget to review...**


	18. The A-Team

**_Thank you for all the new reviews, new favourites and new followers. You make me wanna hug you all but unfortunately I can't :( So instead I decided to upload a new chapter for you. Don't be too sad. ;) Before I forget, Jace's outfit is on my profile. I thought it was time for you to know what Jace likes to wear. :)_**

* * *

_Jace's POV:_

_White lips, pale face_  
_Breathing in snowflakes_  
_Burnt lungs, sour taste_  
_Light's gone, day's end_  
_Struggling to pay rent_  
_Long nights, strange men_

_And they say_  
_She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since 18_  
_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_Cos we're just under the upperhand_  
_And go mad for a couple of grams_  
_And she don't want to go outside tonight_  
_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_  
_Or sells love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_  
_Angels to fly_

I watched her as she swayed her hips slowly and sung along the song she was listening to. Even with just a simple sweater and a pair of jeans she looked beautiful.

I wasn't sure if what we had done the night before was right but as I woke up this morning and looked into here emerald eyes and couldn't see any regret I knew that she trusted me enough not to hurt her.

She wasn't scared to be around me and I was thankful for it. I knew that she hadn't told me everything that happened to her. But I wasn't really sure if I wanted to too. Who knows how I'm gonna react?

Since Sebastian crushed into her at soccer practice I tried to be around her as much as possible so nobody could touch her. I guess I was a little bit over-protective about her but who would blame me. My girlfriend was raped several times and I only could guess but I think that her father did some things to her which weren't things a normal father would do.

I always thought my life was hard but when I compare it to Clary's my life seems to be not so bad.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped a little bit and turned around to look up at me. She grinned at me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I quickly pecked her on the lips and hugged her tightly. She was so short that she had to step on her tip-toes to be eye to eye with me. When I had her in my arms it seemed like she fitted perfectly. I rested my head in the crook of her neck and inhaled her. A mixture between vanilla and coconut. My fingers played with the locks which rested on her back.

Clary gave me one of her earphones and we swayed to the beat.

_Ripped gloves, raincoat__  
Tried to swim and stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes_

_Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone  
_

I hummed in her ear as she rested her head on my chest.

_And they say  
She's in the class A team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen__  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us__  
'Cause we're just under the upper hand__  
And go mad for a couple grams  
But she don't want to go outside, tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
Its too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight__  
Straight down the line_

_And they say_  
_She's in the class A team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since eighteen_

_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_

_They scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_And we're under the upper hand_  
_And go mad for a couple grams_  
_And we don't want to go outside, tonight_  
_And in the pipe fly to the motherland_  
_Or sell love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly, angels to fly_  
_To fly, fly_  
_For angels to fly, to fly, to fly_  
_Angels to die_

She kissed me on the cheek and laughed. Her eyes were twinkling which let me know that she wasn't faking it.

"Come on, let's go." I grabbed her hand and led her downstairs.

"Will you tell me where we are going?" She asked.

"Like I said. It's a surprise."

"Oh come on, tell me, please!" She pouted at me and I had to admit she looked really cute.

I kissed her pouted mouth and opened the passenger door so she could just hop in.

Without saying anything I walked around the car and jumped in and started the engine.

* * *

During the drive Clary didn't stop asking me where we were going. I almost told her she looked so sexy when she was agitated. But I focused my gaze on the street to stop having inappropriate thoughts. Suddenly, just as we almost reached my destination a hand landed on my inner tight and I nearly lost control of the car.

"Clary!" I exclaimed high-pitched. Clary chuckled next to me and her hand slowly crept higher and higher.

"Clary." I warned her and took a quickly look at her and noticed that she watching me trying to look innocent but I could make out a mischievously glint in her eyes.

"Stop the car." She purred in my ears as she leaned closer.

"What?"

"Stop the car."

I didn't know what else to do so I did as she had told me and pulled over.

Just as I killed the engine a certain red-head jumped on my lap. I probably looked like a fool watching her with wide eyes.

Staring into my eyes she leaned in and just as I thought our lips would touch she turned her and focused on my neck. The sudden touch created such an amazing feeling that I couldn't help but moan. She licked her way where my neck meets my shoulder and playfully bit me as if she was marking me as her mate.

Our chests were pressed together and one of my hand held her firm butt and the other hand caressed her back where her shirt had ridden up.

Clary kissed and sucked at the flesh on my neck. It would probably leave a bruise but I so did not car about that at the moment. She licked her way up to my ear and then whispered seductively.

"Tell me." At first I was a little bit confused but then I knew exactly what she meant and decided to play along with her.

"What?" I slowly kissed along her cheek and stopped at her ear. "What should I tell you?"

I probably sounded too playfully because she slapped my chest and stared at me.

"You're an ass." She pouted looking too sexy for her own good.

"Come on, we're almost here." I lifted her back in to the passenger seat and pecked her cheek and linked our hands laying them on her thigh.

Two minutes later we arrived at our destination.

"The beach!" Clary exclaimed excited.

"Yep." I replied pooping the 'p'. I got out of the car and opened her door.

"Piggyback?" She asked like a little kid.

I just turned around so that she could hop on my back. Closing the door I grabbed a basket and went on the beach with her on my back. She rested her head on my shoulder while I hold her thighs so she wouldn't fall off.

The beach was empty except two or three people. It was slightly windy. The weather had cold down the last few weeks but it wasn't too cold. You could still walk around without a jacket.

We or rather I walked along the sand and looked for a good place to sit. Clary pointed out a place which to me looked like the rest of the beach but I obliged and put Clary down. Together we took out the blanket and lay it down.

I rummage around in the basket until I found the pancakes Jocelyn had made and also grabbed two cans of soda and sat next to Clary.

We ate in silence listening to the waves crash into each other. After we finished Clary lay down with her head in my lap and I begun to play with her red curls.

"Do you think we rushed into our relationship?" Clary asked all of sudden.

I stared into her eyes and thought about what she had said. A lot of people would say that we did but they probably can't imagine how important Clary is for me.

"No. I don't think so. You're the best thing that could have happened to me. You're a beautiful, drop-dead gorgeous and amazing girl. From the outside and the inside." I grabbed her hand a lay it on my chest right above my heart.

"Every time I see you. When you smile, laugh or cry you're making my heart race. I've never felt like this before. I don't care what people say. You're it for me."

She smiled at me with her heartbreaking smile and replied. "I love you."

* * *

_Clary's pov_:

When Jace said these words I could feel his heartbeat go crazy and mine probably did too. He was such an amazing guy. I didn't deserve him.

"I love you, too." Jace replied and we just sat there staring into each others eyes and him playing with my hair which I had the feeling he loves to do just like I did with his.

Suddenly my phone started ringing but I was too lazy to get it out of my pocket. Then it stopped ringing.

Jace grinned at me and I could see his chipped teeth which made me smile as well.

The phone started to ring again and I decided to pick it up which I probably would regret.

I got it out of my pocket, touched the answer button and held it to my ear still smiling like an idiot at Jace.

"I'm watching you." And with these three words everything in my life changed.

* * *

**You wanna know who it is calling her? Then review quickly and I try to be as fast as I can with school, practice and so on.**

**Review :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey I'm back I know this chapter is really short but I really wanted to upload today so yeah read and find out who it was calling her...**

* * *

"I'm watching you."

It had been exactly four days since I picked up my phone and had to listen to these three words which changed everything.

_Flashback_

_My phone fell down on the ground. I was shivering. Shivering because of fear. I sat up and got out of Jace's lap. I almost doubled over. My body was shaking and I looked around hysterically. _

"_Where is he?" I thought. I couldn't find him. Jace looked at me as if I have gone crazy. _

"_We have to go!" I told him and grabbed everything together and took Jace's hand leading him back to the car. _

"_Clary." Jace suddenly exclaimed. "What's wrong? Why are you acting like this? Who called you?" _

"_No one. No one was calling me. I just wanna go home." I lied to him._

_I dragged him to the car but he wouldn't move to sit in it._

"_Dammit Jace. Just get in the car." I shouted at him and got in the car right away. I couldn't keep on looking at him. Especially at his eyes where I knew I would see hurt. And he would be hurt because of me but I couldn't tell him._

_I felt guilty I shouldn't have screamed at him like this but if he knew who it had been and what he'd done to me he definitely couldn't look at me the same way anymore._

_He would be disgusted with me and I didn't want that._

Now I was sitting in my room alone shutting everyone out. I couldn't talk. I couldn't eat. My mom knocked sometimes at my door trying to give me something to eat but I couldn't.

Jace called me several time. Izzy, Alec, Simon and Magnus phoned me as well.

Jonathan tried to talk to me but I wouldn't answer. I just sat on my bed staring at the wall or the ceiling.

_I'm watching you. I'm watching you. I'm watching you. I'm watching you._

These words wouldn't stop flying through my mind. He's back. If I could I would cry but I promised myself that I would never ever let the tears came because of him.

* * *

_Jace pov_

I didn't know who it had been calling Clary but I've never seen her like this before.

_Flashback_

_Her eyes were wide opened fear gleaming in them. Her face was pale as if she had seen a ghost. I noticed that her hands were shaking and grabbed them ignoring the sparks I felt when I touched her. _

"_Clary, what's wrong? Who called you?"_

"_No one. No one was calling me. I just wanna go home." She replied and pulled me to my car. However I didn't make a move to get in. And she suddenly shouted at me._

"_Dammit Jace. Get in the car." I didn't know what was happening at the moment but I got in the car and started the engine driving her home._

_Before I even had a chance to say goodbye or asking her what's wrong she jumped out of the car and run inside just as Jonathan came outside. I walked towards him. _

"_What happened?" He asked. _

"_I don't know. We were just lying on the beach and the next minute her phone started ringing and she started acting like this." I pointed to the house._

"_Give her time to come around." Jonathan told me._

"_But I didn't do anything wrong." I exclaimed._

"_Yeah, but if she's acting like this then something has to be wrong. Did you know who it was calling her?"_

"_No but when I asked her she shouted at me." I sighed. _

"_Here." Jon gave me the house keys. "Go inside and wait for her I'm going over to Maia."_

* * *

_Clary pov_

My mom suddenly burst into my room and looked at me hopefully.

"Do you want to come outside? Your friends are here and Jace asked for you."

"I don't care." I replied flatly.

"Clary. I don't know what happened but you can't push everyone away."

"Your right. You don't know anything. You've never did." She looked at me guilty.

"Clary I didn't know…"

"Just leave. Leave me the hell alone." I shouted at her not able to control my emotions anymore.

My mom looked torn. "Please." I whispered.

She left my room and I listened as she walked down the stairs.

"What have I done?" I asked myself aloud.

Suddenly my phone started to ring and I froze. I slowly grabbed it from my bed and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked quietly.

Someone chuckled on the other end and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up immediately.

"My little girl…I'm gonna get you." He breathed and a small tear escaped me and rolled down my cheek but I pulled myself together.

"You will never get me. You sick bastard." I spat in the receiver.

"Feisty, little girl. I would be careful about what you say you don't wanna see your excuse of a boyfriend hurt or maybe your whore of a mother."

"What the hell do you want?" I asked harshly.

"You."

And then the connection broke leaving me alone thinking about what my father had said.

* * *

**It was her father! So what do you think should happen next?**

**Review :***


	20. Preview of Chapter 20

I'm so sorry I really have no time to write more. I'll probably update this chapter next week or a little bit later because I'm writing two really important exams this week so I have to learn. However, here's a short preview of what you have to expect will happen next.

xoxo Bina23

* * *

I opened my eyes founding myself in darkness. Everything around me was in darkness. I could only make out a small window on the left side which was barred from the outside. It was closed making the air in the room thick and dirty. I sat on the floor with my back leaning on the wall. It was cold and hard making me shivering. I could live with that but there was this disgusting rotten smell which let me know where I was.

It was the room I hoped to never see again. It would bring pain making me suffer like I've never done before until my last breath.

Suddenly the door burst open. Light illuminated the small room making me blink from the sudden bright light and then I saw him. Standing in the doorframe watching me like I was his prey. The man I had been terrified of my whole life.

* * *

24 hours earlier…...


	21. Let The Flames Begin

**Whui, I know it's been a long time but I finally finished my writing all my exams and now it's fall break. So I hope I am able to upload more often but I cannot promise anything. **

**Here is the rest of chapter 20: ( Clary's + Izzy's outfit = Profile)**

* * *

I opened my eyes founding myself in darkness. Everything around me was in darkness. I could only make out a small window on the left side which was barred from the outside. It was closed making the air in the room thick and dirty. I sat on the floor with my back leaning on the wall. It was cold and hard making me shivering. I could live with that but there was this disgusting rotten smell which let me know where I was.

It was the room I hoped to never see again. It would bring pain making me suffer like I've never done before until my last breath.

Suddenly the door burst open. Light illuminated the small room making me blink from the sudden bright light and then I saw him. Standing in the doorframe watching me like I was his prey. The man I had been terrified of my whole life.

* * *

24 hours earlier….

It had been exactly seven days since my father had called me again and I tried to be nicer to my family and friends but I couldn't let them in. They wouldn't look at me the same way. And then there was Jace. I talked to him. Only a little bit but I did.

I could feel him watching me when I wasn't looking but I couldn't blame I probably looked like a walking zombie or something.

I couldn't sleep at night wondering if I survive the next day or not.

I didn't care to dress nicely. A jeans and a baggy sweatshirt would be enough. Most of the time they were from Jace. I just felt a little bit more secure by wearing them.

At school nobody really talked to me because I would flinch away or just start zoning out but I was glad for that. Sebastian hadn't been in school for a week and a half but I didn't think anything bad about however I would soon change my mind.

It was Saturday morning and I sat on the porch wrapped in a thick blanket and my sketch pad in my lap. Lately my drawing got darker due to the circumstances.

At the moment I was drawing a house. It was a small house hidden in the dark woods. It wasn't that big but it was its radiation which let you shiver in anxiety. Some of the windows were smashed and the door was shattered lying on the floor. Blood was smeared on the door frame.

The sky could be seen in the window. It was dark, big clouds filled the sky hinting that a storm would soon break free. Purposely, I draw a cloud looking like a creature flying towards the house.

It was like I knew this scene but couldn't grab it.

I was so into my drawing that I screamed when all of sudden a hand touched my shoulder. I jumped out of my chair and fell on the floor.

"Shit, Clary. I'm so sorry. I thought you heard me calling your name." Jace exclaimed.

I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves.

"It's okay I was just startled for a moment." I told him.

"I'm sorry… what are you doing outside in this cold?"

"I was drawing."I looked for my sketchpad and found it on the floor. Jace saw it as well and grabbed it for me.

He stared at it as if he was examining. "This is amazing!" He followed the lines of the sky with his fingertips.

"It looks extremely real." He muttered.

"Maybe I've been there before." I wondered out loud.

"What?!" Realizing that I said it out loud I recovered and answered.

"Nothing."

He handed it back to me and then there was an awkward silence. I was staring at the floor and I could feel his gaze on me.

When I looked up he stood right in front of me and cupped my face with his hands.

"You can talk to me, you know. I won't hold it against you." He caressed my cheek with his thumb. His eyes were so calm and warm inviting me to just tell him everything. I wrapped my arms around his torso catching him off guard. Hugging him tightly I inhaled his manly scent. He put his arms around my waist and I could feel him kissing the top of my head and then he rested his head in the crook of my neck. I opened my mouth to tell him.

Tell him everything.

"Jace." I murmured into his chest. I loosed my grip on him and look into his eyes.

"I can do it." I told myself.

"I'm…" scared. That's what I wanted to say. Finally I had the courage to talk to him and then…

"Clary, Clary." I head Isabelle's loud voice booming through the house. She then stepped on the porch and made her way to us.

"There you are. Come on, you promised to go shopping with me." Izzy exclaimed.

"Oh no."I thought. I had only agreed so she would stop bugging me with that.

"Izzy." Jace whined.

"What? You can have her in the evening when we are back. It's my Clary-time, now."

"But…" Jace started but was again interrupted by Isabelle.

"No buts. We are going now. Come on, Clary." She grabbed my arm.

"Wait, you go ahead I'll be there in five minutes." She rolled her eyes but left nevertheless.

I turned to Jace who was smiling brightly. I walked to him and hugged him again.

"We'll talk later okay?" I asked and looked up through my eyelashes.

"Yeah, but please don't let me wait too long, okay?" Jace pouted.

"I try but you know Izzy." He leaned in and kissed me.

I really missed them. His kisses were like…like I didn't know anything to compare it but I was addicted to them.

I kissed him back gladly and put my arms around his neck and played with the hair on his neck.

We pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Jace breathed making me smile.

I was about to respond but then what do you think… Izzy came back and yanked me away from him.

* * *

Isabelle and I arrived at the mall fifteen minutes later and got out of the car. We just walked inside and talked about everything.

"So, we definitely have to find something for you to surprise Jace and you do need a lot more clothes. However you have a great style so yeah…this won't be a problem."

I wasn't really listening to her. I was rummaging through my bag looking for my iPod but I couldn't find.

"Clary, are you listening to me?!" Izzy exclaimed.

"What?" I asked still not looking at her.

"What are you doing?"

"I think I forgot my iPod in the car. I'm gonna go and get it okay?"

"Clary, why would you need your iPod while shopping?"

"I just need it. Could you give me your keys? Please..."

"Yeah, here. I'm waiting in the shop over there okay. Don't take so long, yeah…"

I nodded and walked back to the car. When I opened the door I saw it right away lying half way under the seat. I grabbed it and put the earphones in my ear and switched it on.

_What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things._  
_A memory remains just a tiny spark._  
_I give it all my oxygen,_  
_to let the flames begin_  
_to let the flames begin._

_Oh, glory._  
_Oh, glory._  
_This is how we'll dance when,_  
_When they try to take us down._  
_This is what will be oh glory._

_Somewhere weakness is our strength,_  
_And I'll die searching for it._  
_I can't let myself regret such selfishness._  
_My pain and all the trouble caused,_  
_No matter how long_  
_I believe that there's hope_  
_Buried beneath it all and_  
_Hiding beneath it all, and_  
_Growing beneath it all, and..._

_This is how we'll dance when,_  
_When they try to take us down_  
_This is how we'll sing it._  
_This is how we'll stand when_  
_When they burn our houses down._  
_This is what will be oh glory._

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the lyrics.

_Reaching as I sink down into light._  
_Reaching as I sink down into light._

_This is how we dance when,_  
_When they try to take us down_  
_This is how we'll sing it._  
_This is how we'll stand when,_  
_When they burn our houses down._

_This is what will be oh glory._

Listening to the last lines I started to make my way towards the entrance.

Suddenly I felt someone grabbing me from behind and a cloth was pressed against my mouth. I tried to scream but I felt myself slipping away. My iPod dropped to the floor and I felt into a deep darkness.

* * *

_Isabelle's point of view:_

I was in the shop for half an hour and Clary still didn't come back. She only wanted to grab her iPod. I didn't even know why she needed it in the first place.

Nevertheless, I told her to go and that I would be waiting for her. I had already picked out some clothes for her and of course for me as well.

Actually, I wanted to talk to Clary why she was acting so strange lately. Especially towards Jace. She barely talked to us. Every time we tried to start a conversation she would walk away or start zoning out.

However, here I was standing waiting for her to come back. Forty minutes later and she was still nowhere to be seen.

I felt awful and worried that something had happened to her.

Therefore, I went to my car but she wasn't there. She wasn't in the parking lot either. I grabbed my phone calling her. I heard a tune in the distance. I followed it and noticed a bag lying on the floor. Immediately, I realized it as Clary's and right next to it laid her iPod. Now, I really was worried and desperately, called Jace.

"Hi what's up? I thought you were shopping."

"J…Jace..." I stuttered on the edge of crying.

"Izzy, what happened? Are you okay? Is Clary okay?"

"Jace…I...I can't find her."

"What do you mean you can't find her?"

"She went back to the car for a minutes but 40 minutes later and she didn't come back." Tears started forming in my eyes and I let them.

"I'm coming."Jace replied and hung up.

* * *

_Clary's point of view:_

…_Suddenly the door burst open. Light illuminated the small room making me blink from the sudden bright light and then I saw him. Standing in the doorframe watching me like I was his prey. The man I had been terrified of my whole life._

I try to appear strong but I cracked under his intense stare on me. I pressed myself into the wall hoping it would just swallow me.

Then it all started. His first blow landed on my right cheek. Next thing I knew he kicked me into the stomach making me fall over. He didn't stop he kept on kicking me over and over but I remained still knowing full well that it would only making things worst.

What seemed like a lifetime later he stopped and spit on me. I could feel my muscle screaming in pain. I couldn't move. Even blinking hurt.

He looked me again and said.

"Gosh, I missed this." His creepy smile formed on his face and he chuckled seeing me lying on the floor helplessly.

He left through the door and slammed in closed.

I stared blankly at the wall and prayed to God that all this was just a nightmare and I would soon wake up.

* * *

**That's it. Please tell me what you think and what you hope to read next... **

**And btw thank you, thank you so so so so much for all the reviews I love them :)**


	22. Help Me Close My Eyes

**_Whoa, I totally forgot to upload I'm sorry. I finished it monday but then suddenly my computer broke down. I hope you aren't too mad and leave a comment nevertheless. _**

**_:)_**

* * *

_Help me close my eyes_

_I don't want to see_

_What this day was like  
Help me close my eyes  
I want to sleep without dreaming  
Cause I need them to be true_

I want to hide but trees are falling down  
I want to hide but mountains are melting  
I want to hide but trees are falling down  
Let me sleep without dreaming

Help me close my eyes  
I'm scared to see  
What my dreams will be like  
Help me close my eyes

I want to sleep without dreaming  
Cause I'm scared to see them

I breathe with a hand on my mouth  
I refuse to get poisoned  
And I swallow my shout

I want to hide but trees are falling down  
I want to hide but mountains are melting  
I want to hide but  
Every cliff is getting eaten by the sea

I want to sleep without dreaming  
I want to hide, I want to hide  
I want to hide, Help me close my eyes

* * *

**Jace's pov:**

She is _missing._

She_ is_ missing.

_She_ is missing.

_Clary is missing._

We sat in the living room of the Fray's. Jocelyn was crying into Luke's shoulder and so was Izzy into Simon's shoulder.

Alec and Magnus were sitting next to me holding hands. Jonathan sat on the floor looking around helplessly.

An officer tried to ask Izzy about what had happened.

I couldn't take it anymore and went upstairs to Clary's room. I sat down on her bed and buried my head in my hands.

"Why do all the things happen to her?" I asked myself.

* * *

**Clary's pov:**

Everything hurt. I was struggling to keep my eyes open. My father had come back only 2 hours later and started his usual routine kicking me until I pass out.

I'm not sure how long I've been here but I thought it would be at least three or four days. It was hard to keep track of the time when you were passing out so often.

My grey hoodie was drenched in my own blood and several holes were in my jeans. I crawled over to the door were a bowl of water was something I was grateful for. I didn't eat due to the fact that I was afraid to do so. I put a little bit water in my hands and drunk my throat feeling better instantly.

I crawled back into "my" corner and stared at nothing but the wall. Blood were everywhere in the room. It looked like a horror movie. I didn't dare to look under my shirt afraid to see what I know would be there.

I was shivering. I couldn't stop. I craved for warmth. I craved for my bed to be lying still without being scared. But mostly I craved to be in Jace's arm. To feel loved. To feel cherished.

I didn't know how long I was staring at nothing until the door burst open.

My father grabbed me at the hood of my shirt almost suffocating me and dragged me outside to push me in the dirt.

I wasn't sure what he had planed but I actually didn't want to know.

"Your friends are looking for you. Too bad they won't find you when I'm through with you!"

He started to kick me in the ribs and at least two of them were already broken from the day before.

I did the best to hide the pain I was in but after he started to push me around I saw a knife lying right next to me how it came there I wasn't sure but I thanked God for it.

Fortunately, Valentine didn't notice that I took it but he attacked me and grabbed me by the throat and picked me up from the floor so that my feet were in the air.

I had troubles to get air in my lungs. He smirked viciously at me probably proud of what he did and what he was going to do.

He loosened his grip as he used one hand to hit me in the face. However, I used all my power I still had in me and pushed it full blow in his chest.

Catching him off guard I ran. I ran away ignoring the pain I was in due to the fact that my blood was pumping with adrenalin.

I looked behind and I could still see him as he grabbed something from his back.

Then all of sudden I fell to the ground as an excruciating pain spread through my stomach.

He shot me. My bastard of a father had shot me. I could hear him laughing like a maniac as if it was funny to hurt me.

I was afraid that he'd follow me and stood up and started to run again.

I didn't know how long I had been running but it started getting dark and my body was screaming in pain. The front of my hoodie was red because my wound wouldn't stop bleeding and it was seeping into the fabric of my shirt.

I felt my body getting more tired than ever. I knew I shouldn't stop and kept going but I couldn't.

Every single muscle was suffering from every move I did.

Before I knew what happened I was pushed to the ground and let out an excruciating cry.

* * *

**Jace's pov:**

It had been four days now and the police still didn't find her. They stopped me from helping them but that didn't stop me from following my own plans.

I stood in front of the door and knocked waiting for him to open the door.

As he opened I grabbed him by the throat and pushed him into the wall right next to the door.

"Where is she?!" I demanded.

He had the nerve to smirk at me. I punched him in the face and tightened the grip.

"I ask again where is she?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Why? Because you are an ass. You treated Clary like shit. I don't need to tell you what you did I hope you know what you did was wrong. So tell me again, where is she?"

"I don't know where she is. I don't have her."

"Don't give me that shit! Where she is?"

"You shouldn't ask me. Ask her father." He surrendered.

"Her father? I thought he was in the hospital."

"Well, it looks like Clary didn't tell you everything. He called her."

I thought about it. Maybe that's why she acted so differently.

"When?"

"I think about two weeks ago or so I'm not really sure."

I loosened my grip on him and wondered where she was.

"Do you think that maybe he has her?"

"I guess, he wasn't the nicest father."

"What do you mean?"

"I know I wasn't the best boyfriend. I shouldn't have forced myself on her. However, she was always badly bruised and I know that it wasn't me who beat her."

"Well, you still belong behind bars. Would you know where he is?"

"I'm not sure he doesn't have a house here but I remember that Clary had once told me that he has a little house in the woods."

"Okay, I'd say thanks but I wouldn't mean it." I punched him a second time and left.

I knew exactly where Clary was.

I had called everyone that I probably knew where she is. The police didn't believe me at first but they followed me nevertheless.

I got out of the car at the brim of the woods.

"And you think that she's here why?" Luke asked me.

"Clary had drawn this place before and not in a good kind of way." I sighed. "And Sebastian told me."

"Who's Sebastian?" Luke asked irritated.

"Ex-boyfriend." Jonathan stated.

We wandered in to the woods and when Isabelle noticed footprints we followed them.

In the distance you could see a small house. My heartbeat increased. I would hopefully find Clary soon and could hold her in my arms.

We stopped in front of the house and it was really scary that it looked exactly like Clary's picture.

The officers walked in to the house. Five minutes later and they came back but without her.

"Where is she?" Jocelyn cried. "She's still in the house right?" She started to walk through the door but one officer stopped.

"You really shouldn't go in there." The officer said.

However, Jocelyn escaped them and disappeared in the house. It was quite when suddenly we could hear her sobbing.

We all ran inside and what I saw made my stomach squirming.

The room was small. The walls were smeared with blood and you could see some claw marks and handprints on the floor. All in all it could have been out of a horror movie.

We all stood there and nobody said anything. Luke took Jocelyn with him and brought her outside just like Simon did with Isabelle.

Jonathan and I were the only ones left.

"Do…do you think she's dead?" Jonathan asked quietly. You could hear that he was on the edge of breaking down. A tear rolled down his cheek. I've never, in the time I knew him, saw him crying.

We walked outside and before anyone could say anything the silence was broken by a terrifying cry.

* * *

Leave your thoughts.

:)


	23. Home

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you'll like it and leave a comment. :)**

* * *

I'm a phoenix in the water

A fish that's learnt to fly

And i've always been a daughter  
But feathers are meant for the sky  
So I'm wishing, wishing further  
For the excitement to arrive  
It's just I'd rather be causing the chaos  
Than laying at the sharp end of this knife  
With every small disaster  
I'll let the waters still  
Take me away to some place real  
'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone  
where you go when you're alone  
Is where you go to rest your bones  
It's not just where you lay your head  
It's not just where you make your bed  
As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?  
Home  
Home  
So when I'm ready to be bolder,  
And my cuts have healed with time  
Comfort will rest on my shoulder  
And I'll bury my future behind  
I'll always keep you with me  
You'll be always on my mind  
But there's a shining in the shadows  
I'll never know unless I try  
With every small disaster  
I'll let the waters still  
Take me away to some place real  
'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone  
Is where you go when you're alone  
Is where you go to rest your bones  
It's not just where you lay your head  
It's not just where you make your bed  
As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?  
Home  
'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone  
where you go when you're alone  
Is where you go to rest your bones  
It's not just where you lay your head  
It's not just where you make your bed  
As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?  
Home  
_  
_

* * *

_Preivously:_

_I had called everyone that I probably knew where she is. The police didn't believe me at first but they followed me nevertheless._

_I got out of the car at the brim of the woods._

_"And you think that she's here why?" Luke asked me._

_"Clary had drawn this place before and not in a good kind of way." I sighed. "And Sebastian told me."_

_"Who's Sebastian?" Luke asked irritated._

_"Ex-boyfriend." Jonathan stated._

_We wandered in to the woods and when Isabelle noticed footprints we followed them._

_In the distance you could see a small house. My heartbeat increased. I would hopefully find Clary soon and could hold her in my arms._

_We stopped in front of the house and it was really scary that it looked exactly like Clary's picture._

_The officers walked in to the house. Five minutes later and they came back but without her._

_"Where is she?" Jocelyn cried. "She's still in the house right?" She started to walk through the door but one officer stopped._

_"You really shouldn't go in there." The officer said._

_However, Jocelyn escaped them and disappeared in the house. It was quite when suddenly we could hear her sobbing._

_We all ran inside and what I saw made my stomach squirming._

_The room was small. The walls were smeared with blood and you could see some claw marks and handprints on the floor. All in all it could have been out of a horror movie._

_We all stood there and nobody said anything. Luke took Jocelyn with him and brought her outside just like Simon did with Isabelle._

_Jonathan and I were the only ones left._

_"Do…do you think she's dead?" Jonathan asked quietly. You could hear that he was on the edge of breaking down. A tear rolled down his cheek. I've never, in the time I knew him, saw him crying._

_We walked outside and before anyone could say anything the silence was broken by a terrifying cry. _

* * *

I whimpered. The pain was unbearable. Every fiber in my body was screaming to shut down and never wake up. But I tried to fight him. I really tried. The knife stuck in my stomach. Blood crept around the blade. He grabbed it and pushed into my body again before he pulled it out of me.

As I looked at him I realized that his eyes were pitch- black. His face hadn't change much over the last years. He looked older and exhausted.

He stepped forward and I immediately crawled backwards ignoring the cruel pain in my stomach. Hands on my wound I could feel the warm blood seeping through my fingers.

My pullover was drenched with blood. I felt dizzy. Before I noticed he was on top on me and grabbed my throat in his big dirty hands. I knew this was it. This would be the last time he would do this. I gasped as he put pressure on my stomach. I couldn't do anything. Even if I tried to I was too weak. Black dots started to fill my vision.

Suddenly I could hear a loud bang and then I was dropped on the ground not moving an inch.

My lungs were burning, my head was spinning and every bone in my body was screaming in pain. I faintly could hear footsteps nearing me. I whimpered because of the pain and because I was afraid that they would attack me.

"Clary?" "Oh my god." "Clary!?"

All of sudden a hand touched my cheek.

"Clary? Please open your eyes?"

I struggled to open my eyes but when I did I was able to make out a blond mess of hair. My vision was blurry but I would recognize this blond everywhere.

"Jace?" I whispered so quiet that I was surprised that he even heard me.

"I'm here. The ambulance is on the way. I just need you to stay awake." I could feel him picking me and moaned in pain.

"I'm sorry." He kissed my forehead gently and started to move forward and I tried to suppress the cry which was bubbling up my throat. Nevertheless I whimpered again.

"I'm so sorry. We're almost there."

Before I could answer I felt the energy leaving me and I closed my eyes and I was left in darkness.

* * *

Jace's pov:

Just as the scream burst through the woods I immediately knew it was Clary. For a moment we all looked at each other before the officers ran into the woods and we followed them.

While we were running lots of thought crawled in to my mind.

"What will we see when we reached them? Would I be able to see these beautiful emerald eyes again?"

I was jolted out of my thoughts when I heard one of the officers firing his gun. I looked to where he was pointing at and just saw a man falling to the ground who I assumed was Valentine, Clary's father.

Next to him lay a blood smeared person who wasn't moving an inch. It was Clary.

Her mother watched the scene silently clinging to Luke and silent tears were rolling down on everyone's cheeks.

I sprinted to Clary and kneeled down next to her and put her head in my lap. She whimpered.

"Clary? Please open your eyes?"

She started to blink while I caressed her cheek.

"Jace?" She replied so silently I almost didn't hear it.

She whimpered again.

"We need to get her back to the cars!" An officer shouted at me.

I picked her up bridal style and she moaned in pain probably because of the massive wound on her stomach.

"I'm sorry. I need to carry you to the ambulance. Please stay awake." I kissed her forehead gently and follow the others back to the cars.

Clary was blinking struggling to stay awake. Just as we reached the edge of the woods he body fell limp in my arms.

"She fell unconscious. We have to hurry up." An ambulance drove just around the corner and stopped. Several medics went towards me and put Clary into the car and started to drive away.

I was still watching them when Luke put a hand on my shoulder and said.

"Come on we'll follow them." I wasn't in the state to drive so one of the officers offered to drive.

As I sat in the car with Clary's blood all over me I wondered what will happen.

* * *

**Wanna know what will happen? Then leave a comment :)**


	24. The Scientist

_**Whew! I finally had time to upload the next chapter. I hope you will enjoy it and leave your thoughts. This song right under here is "the scientist" by All Angels. I know it doesn't really fit in this situation but I really like this cover and hope you will too so yeah if you'd like then listen to it. And I **_

_**almost forgot Clary's Outfit: clarys_outfit_chapter_23/set?id=63143216**_

* * *

_Come up to meet ya, tell you I'm sorry_  
_You don't know how lovely you are_  
_I had to find you, tell you I need you_  
_Tell you I'll set you apart_  
_Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions_  
_Oh let's go back to the start_  
_Running in circles, coming in tails_  
_Heads on a science apart_

_Nobody said it was easy_  
_It's such a shame for us to part_  
_Nobody said that was easy_  
_No one ever said it would be this hard_  
_Oh take me back to the start_

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_  
_Pulling the puzzles apart._  
_Questions of science, science and progress_  
_Don't speak as loud as my heart._  
_Tell me you love me, and come back and haunt me,_  
_Oh, when I rush to the start_  
_Running in circles, chasing tails_  
_coming back as we are._

_Nobody said it was easy_  
_It's such a shame for us to part_  
_Nobody said that was easy._  
_No one ever said it would be so hard_  
_I'm going back to the start_

* * *

_**As I sat in the car with Clary's blood all over me I wondered what will happen. **_

...

Three days, six hours, nineteen minutes and thirty-six minutes. That's how long Clary had been in coma.

Her family visited her every day but Jace stayed. A lot of people told him to go home but he refused.

The whole time he sat next to her bed and watched her. The beeping of the machine stayed constant and Clary's chest rose up and down.

Her father was dead and that was the only thing Jace was happy about.

The doctor had told them that Clary would wake up the next hours so Jace was really excited.

Clary had suffered a lot. Jace couldn't even count all of her injuries.

As he listened to the beeping his eyes slowly started to close and soon he was sleeping.

_Jace's dream:_

_Somebody shook my shoulder and I immediately woke up. "What?" I asked groggily. _

_Luke pointed to Clary and said. "She's waking up." I stood up and walked to the bed._

_We watched her for half an hour when finally her eyes began to flutter and slowly their opened._

_Clary looked around her as if she didn't know where she was._

"_Where..?" She cleared her throat and Jocelyn handed her a cup of water and Clary drank rather fast._

"_Where am I?" _

"_You're in the hospital, sweetie." Jocelyn answered. _

"_Why? What happened?"_

_Nobody said anything so I did what I had to do and stepped forward._

"_You were kidnapped…by your father."_

"_What? Who...who are you?" She looked at me as if she never had seen me before. _

I woke up from the dream I had when somebody shook my shoulder. "What?" I asked groggily.

I noticed that it was Luke and he was pointing to Clary's bed.

"She's waking up." For a moment I stared at him remembering the dream I just had or rather a nightmare.

However, I stood up and walked to the bed. We watched her for thirty minute and when her eyes started to flutter open I hold my breath hoping she would still know me.

Clary looked around her as if she didn't know where she was.

"Where..?" She cleared her throat and Jocelyn handed her a cup of water and Clary drank rather fast.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, sweetie." Jocelyn answered.

"Why? What happened?"

Nobody said anything so I did what I had to do and stepped forward.

"You were kidnapped…by your father."

She looked at me and for a moment I thought that it would be like my dream but what surprised me happened next.

Clary burst into tears and closed her eyes. I walked towards her and took her hand in mine.

However, she didn't stop crying. Her parents left us alone probably realizing that Clary wasn't in a state to talk.

She had problems to control herself so I carefully got on the bed trying not to hurt her. Clary immediately turned to me. Her face hiding in my neck and I could feel the tears dropping down on my shoulder.

"Sh...I'm here." I told her.

With her tiny hand she gripped my t-shirt and pulled me tighter to her.

"Please don't leave me. Please… "She pulled away from my neck and looked at me with teary eyes.

"Please…!" She begged.

I looked into her eyes and knew that I could never leave here.

"I will never let go you." I promised her and kissed her forehead lovingly.

* * *

Clary's pov:

This moment when I heard Jace promising not to leave me I knew that my life would be getting better. As long as I have Jace and the rest of my family with me I could do it.

I snuggled up to Jace the best I could with all the pain I was in but I managed it.

He kept on caressing my cheek and in between pecked my head.

"I love you."

Two weeks later I finally was allowed to go home. I still had a cast around my ribcage and my left foot as well so in truth it was really difficult to walk around but I had people who helped me.

At the moment I was sitting in Luke's car. He had picked me up to drive me home because the others were in school.

He opened the door for me and carried me inside. My mom was in the kitchen and turned around when she heard us.

"Clary, welcome home." She came towards me and hugged me gently.

"Love you, mom." She replied it too and led me to the table.

"I made some pancakes. You probably like to eat something proper, don't you?"

"Yeah, the hospital food was icky." My mom laughed and set a plate in front of me and I savored the taste of the pancakes.

Afterwards with the help of Luke I got upstairs to my room. It looked the same as before.

"I leave you alone. Rest a little bit." Luke told me and went downstairs.

Deciding to take a little nap I changed into something more comfortable. Sweat shorts and a white loose t-shirt and socks. It took me a while to put it on properly but I accomplished it.

* * *

_I'm wandering the streets in a world underneath it all_  
_Nothing seems to be_  
_Nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have_  
_Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair round your finger_  
_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you_  
_What I feel about you_

I lay on my bed and listened to the song when suddenly two arms wrapped around my waist and someone kissed me gently on the cheek.

I turned around carefully to lie on my back. I opened my eyes and was greeted by two brown-golden eyes. I smiled at him.

"Hi."

"Hi you." Jace leaned in and kissed my lovingly. When he pulled away he smiled at me and asked.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here." I replied. Jace chuckled and pecked my forehead.

"That's good to know."

* * *

**I'm not sure how many chapters I'll upload but I'd really like to say thank you to all who have read my story and to those who left a comment.**

**Before I forget for those who read my other story (The Meaning of Security) I'm not sure when I'll upload again but I've already started to write the next chapter and I'll try to update it in the next week or the week after. **

**Bina23 **

**:) Review,Review,Review.**


	25. Your SongKiss Me (Final Chapter)

**Wow, I'm soooo sorry that it been so long since I last updated but I barely had time. I still don't have much time. You would think yeah I have vacation I have so much time but no teachers think I've got nothing else to do than to do something for school. I have to do a research paper on an book and it should have 10-15 pages. Okay I have time until march but I'd like to do other things as well but who cares. Okay okay I stop ranting now. By the way it would be really cool if someone offers to look over my research paper. I've already know some people but the more the merrier ;)**

**Outfits are on my profil / Songs: Your song by Ellie Goulding, Kiss me by Ed Sheeran**

* * *

**Five years later**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife... you may kiss the bride"

He kissed her and she put her arms around his neck.

Clary smiled at them and leaned into Jace who kissed her forehead. The crowd started to clap and the bridal couple laughed and walked down the aisle so that they could get to the reception.

Jace stood up and offered his hand to Clary who took it gladly and then they followed Simon and Izzy.

Simon had proposed to Isabelle six months ago and they couldn't wait to get married. Clary was happy that they finally married. Izzy had been a crazy bride. Everything had to be perfect.

Now that the wedding was almost over Isabelle had calmed down and enjoyed it.

Clary hoped that if she ever marries someone that she won't be as crazy as her.

**Two hours later**

It's a little bit funny

This feeling inside

I'm not one of those who can easily hide

I don't have much money

But boy if I did

I'd buy a big house where

We both could live

So excuse me forgetting

But these things I do

See I've forgotten if

They're green or they're blue

Anyway the thing is

What I really mean

Your's are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody,

This is your song

It may be quite simple but

Now that it's done

I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words

How wonderful life is now you're in the world

Music filled the air while everyone was dancing. Clary rested her head on Jace's chest. She couldn't believe that they have been together for almost six years now. After high school they had bought a flat with the help of their parents and had moved in together and since then they lived together. Nevertheless, Clary didn't grow tired of Jace quite the opposite actually. Every morning when she woke up and found herself in the arms of Jace she'd grinned and snuggled closer to him. He would kiss her on the forehead and would say good morning.

"Clary?" She was so lost in thoughts that she didn't notice Jace who was trying to gain her attention.

"Mh…" She looked up and Jace smiled down at her.

"Come on…" Jace grabbed her hand and brought her outside never letting go of her hand.

"What are you doing?" Clary asked irritated.

"Going for a walk." Jace stated simply and lead her to a path which led to the lake and the bridge.

Due to the darkness Isabelle and Clary had planned to decorate the lake with small candles which created a romantic atmosphere.

Jace stopped in the middle of the bridge and looked over the lake.

"It's beautiful. I didn't think that the final product would look like that." Clary uttered.

Jace turned to Clary and looked her in the eyes. Clary watched him carefully.

"What is it Jace? You're giving me the creeps."

"Clary." Jace breathed and caressed her cheeks. "You know, you're beautiful. I've never thought that I'd find someone as amazing as you are. The first time I saw you I was at a loss for words. The only words in my head were stunning, beautiful, ravishing, and even cute. Never in my life did I think that a girl would sweep me off my feet. But you did. I couldn't get you out of my mind. Everywhere I went something would remind me of you and then I was thinking about you, again. The last six years with you couldn't have been better. And I'm hoping that the next six years and the years after, will be the same. Clary Fray, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Clary stared at Jace as he kneeled down on one knee and pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. But they were happy tears. Happy tears because Clary couldn't believe that someone like Jace would want to marry her.

In the background you could hear _Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran _whichmade the moment almost too romantic but Clary didn't care.

Settle down with me

Cover me up

Cuddle me in

Lie down with me

Hold me in your arms

Your heart's against my chest

Lips pressed to my neck

I've fallen for your eyes

But they don't know me yet

And the feeling I forget

I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

Wanna be loved

Wanna be loved

"Yes." Clary whispered.

"YES, I will marry you." Clary shouted and jumped into Jace's arms after he put the ring on her finger.

Jace spun her around and they started to laugh. Jace kissed her passionately and put her down.

"I love you, Jace." Clary leaned her forehead against his.

"I love You, Clary Fray."

The moment was perfect. They stood in the middle of the small bridge. The candles created just enough light to see their faces. Quiet music in the background. Everything was perfect.

A moment out of a fairytale.

Clary never thought that her live would turn out like this.

Abusive father, abusive relationship but in the end it did….

…because everything's changing.

* * *

Well, this is the final chapter of my story. Leave a comment if you want.

I'm thinking about to post a playlist of songs which I listented to while writing the story so if you like it then tell me and I will do it. :)

And if someone likes to look over my research paper then tell me as well. :)

So a massive thank you to all of you who read, review, follow... my story even if it has a lot of mistakes.

THANK YOU

Follow me on Twitter: ShibbyBinchen


	26. Chapter 26

**So here ist the playlist I promised to post:**

* * *

Sing-My- Chemical Romance

Holding Out For A Hero- Ella Mae Bowen

Payphone- Maroon 5 Feat. Wiz Khalifa

Goodbye(I'm sorry)- Jamestown Story

All you Are- Blue Box

Save Me- Nicki Minaj

Angel- Sarah Mclachlan

Face Down- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Love Somebody- Maroon 5

The A-Team- Ed Sheeran

Let the Flames Begin- Paramore

Help Me Close My Eyes- Those Dancing Days

Home-Gabrielle Aplin

The Scientist-A ll Angels

For you i will (Confidence)- Teddy Geiger

Your Song- Ellie Goulding

Kiss Me- Ed Sheeran

Vice Verses- Switchfoot

All Those Pretty Lights- Andrew Belle

Gotta Be You (Mojam Remix)- One Direction

Nobody Compares- One Direction

Never Let This Go- Paramore

We are broken- Paramore

Day Of The Battle (Original)- Jonas Myrin

Crave You (Adventure Club Dubstep Remix)- Flight Facilities

People Help the People- Birdy

My Kind Of Love- Emeli Sande

Here You Me- Jimmy Eat World

Down The Line- José Gonzélez

High&Low- Sunday Girl

Party On The Floor- DJ Earworm

Misguided Ghosts- Paramore

* * *

Again a massive THANK YOU :)

Twitter: ShibbyBinchen


End file.
